Damaged Soul
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: The final battle was a victory, but also a loss for Inuyasha and his entourage when Kagome is killed. Twenty years later, a new danger brews that brings back a resurrected Kagome and the search for the Shikon jewel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any characters you don't recognize are mine.

A/N: Soooo I'm back! Yay, lol. I hope you guys will like this story, enjoy!

Cackles erupted outside the small cavern as a wicked sorceress crossed her shaking bridge. In her hand was a jar of ashes, filthy from the dirt which encased it. Her maniacal laughter ceased as she knelt beside the kiln. She uncovers the lid on the jar, emptying the ashes into the kiln. She shook the jar above her hand, making the dirt sprinkle down into her hand which she deposited into the kiln as well. She turned her back, humming and laughing as she swept up a herb freshly plucked from her garden. She laid the herb across the top of the kiln and bowed her head, chanting a prayer.

Just then, a figure stepped into the room. The old witch turned her head, acknowledging the stranger's presence. He revealed himself in a black trench coat and red undershirt, with boots and a hood. His face was masked, save for the tendrils of silver hair. Her eyes widened then and she bowed her respect. He unceremoniously shrugged off her courtesy and stepped closer to the kiln.

"Is it ready?" He asked darkly.

"Almost. Give it just one minute." The elder lady replied, resuming her prayer. Once she finished praying, the kiln began to glow. "May I ask, Lord Saigen, why you wish for this girl back to life?"

"She's the one I need, to find the Sacred Jewel."

"Oh? But I thought the jewel is gone."

"No, for if the jewel was truly gone, then I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Why do you need the Shikon jewel? You are obviously powerful enough seeing as how you slain the great dog half demon, Inuyasha."

"Nay, I do not want the jewel for power."

"For affluence then?"

"Nay."

"Then why?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure either. I just have this desire to find it, use it. For what purpose, I don't know yet. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I feel as though my life is entwined with the jewel, however ludicrous that may sound."

"Sounds preposterous indeed."

Saigen glared. "I do not believe I asked for your opinion!"

"No, you didn't. But I like to speak my mind."

The kiln glowed brighter, illuminating the dark cavern. The old woman stood then, raising her staff. Through the cracks, Saigen could spot the milky white skin where the ashes lain before. The sorceress screeched as she plunged the bottom of her staff on top of the kiln, making the cracks spread faster over it.

A delicate hand snuck out of the widest crack and rested on top of the herb. The kiln snapped open, allowing the nude girl to rise from the kiln. She blinked twice, examining her bearings. An evil sorceress and a demon man shrouded in a trench coat was all that registered in her head before she doubled over.

She laid on the filthy, cold cavern floor. She was shocked at the breaths that passed through her lips, the feeling of the cold chilling her skin. Her raven hair cascaded around her, stunning her farther as it tickled her nose. It was so surreal, unbelievable, this feeling of being totally alive.

The woman crossed over her broken kiln with a grunt, snatching the young woman's hair and yanking her upward. The girl gasped at the pain that accompanied the jerk, and adverted her gaze downwards. She gasped even more in humiliation that she was bare in front of another man. Her arms immediately shielded her chest and she crossed her knees over her midsection, glaring at the ogling man.

He smirked then, standing and congratulating the old hag for her work. She bowed as he departed, telling her that he will wait outside for his prize. The girl cringed in repulsion as he left the two women alone. She looked up at the woman as she laughed uncontrollably.

"This is perfect! The great Neikan revived the oh so powerful priestess, Lady Kagome."

Kagome… Yes, she remembered that name. It belonged to her, Kagome Higurashi was her full name. She vaguely recalled the buildings of Tokyo where she was born and raised. Her mother and father who adored each other and their children very much until the tragic end to her father's life. She remembered her grandfather who moved into the Higurashi shrine to help his daughter raise her two kids.

Inuyasha… she remembered him too. The man who aggravated her to no end at first, became her hero, her reason for living, her everything. Sango and Miroku, her two best friends who constantly lend a helping a hand whenever she needed it. Shippo, her little kit she grew to love as a son. Kaede, the old, wise, woman who she looked up to as a grandmother almost.

They were her family a long time ago. All of them faced many trials that produced broken hearts and tears. More than once their loyalties and friendship had been put to the ultimate test and though they never overcome them unscathed, they triumphed together. Together they learned how to fall in love and understand that loving someone means you have to let them go. They've said goodbyes and accepted loss, and they've learned all of these lessons in life together.

She pondered how long it's been since she was killed. She slowly cupped her chest, which bore a scar that served as a testament of her sacrifice. She wondered how everyone's lives shaped ever since the day she departed. Perhaps Sango and Miroku tied the knot finally and brought into this world their kids. Shippo may have become a strong, powerful demon and obtained himself a family of his own to protect. Inuyasha… she felt a pang of envy at the thought of him finding a new love and starting a new beginning with her. On the other hand, and the pain became more intense at this theory, he could still be hurting, mourning, unable to live out the last of his days without the one he loved.

_I have to see them. _Kagome thought.

"Now my dear, I resurrected you, making me your birth mother. I require you to meet with someone, daughter." She chuckled mirthlessly. Kagome glared at her, wishing her to cease the screechy laughter. "He is standing outside and is quite eager to meet you. But first, we must get you into some proper clothing."

Some time later, and Kagome was cloaked in a tattered kimono. She smoothed it down, the excess dust that clung to the clothing fluttered in the afternoon breeze. She could see through the entrance of the cavern, a demon man with long sliver hair. Her heart jumped and she rushed to him, throwing her arms around him from behind.

The man only chuckled and plucked her arms off of him. He turned to face her and smirked as her smile melted away. Kagome would've kicked herself mentally except for when her gaze met his cold, maroon eyes, her blood froze. Chills slinked up her spine as she saw the faint purple spider mark on his forehead.

"By your countenance, I see I am not the man you seek." He chided.

Kagome stepped back. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Ah, perhaps you had mistaken me, Saigen, for Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped. "You know him? Then, do you know where I can find him?"

He bellowed a laugh so loud that even the trees swayed. "You are not going to find him." With a malicious glare, he snatched her arm roughly. "You are staying with me and find the jewel."

"The jewel?"

"Don't be stupid, I mean the Shikon no Tama of course."

"And what do you gain from the Shikon?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. Just help me find it."

"Impossible. The jewel has been wished away, it's gone."

"You lie, for if the Shikon's existence truly has been vanquished, then I would not be sustaining any air in my lungs."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"That I shall not discuss with you either."

"Then this business of finding the Shikon jewel, I shall not help you in either." She brushed past him, oblivious to his smirk. "I am going to find my friends and if you come any closer, I have no qualms about purifying you."

"You see, I knew you would say that. Remember Kagome, you can never escape me."

She froze, glancing back at the creepy man over her shoulder. He craned his head her way, his aggravating smirk still in place. She figured he was only bluffing, using scary tactics to root her to the spot. She turned then, continuing down the path until his voice stopped her once again.

"Are you oblivious girl, to what is missing?"

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"Just stand still and listen."

Kagome nodded and remained perfectly still. She could hear the whistle of the breeze as it caressed her face. The sound of rushing water was also present. There wasn't anything missing in her opinion. Suddenly, she clutched her chest with a gasp laced with agony. She crumbled to her knees as searing pain seized her body. Breathing through it made it even more unbearable.

Then, as fast as it came, the pain left her body. She shakily got up on her feet, looking back at Saigen. He turned then, revealing a sparkling ruby in his hand. Kagome could feel the ominous aura pouring off of it and she clenched her fist. Saigen squeezed it slightly, the act bringing on a dull pain.

"What-"

"In this ruby, I contain your heart."

"My… heart?"

She slapped a hand over her chest, but found no pounding. She pressed her fingers to her throat, but there wasn't a pulse. "Without my heart… I would be considered…"

"Dead yes, but not entirely. You see, I knew you would refuse to help me in my quest for the jewel willingly, so I had to tie you to me. Whenever I need you, I can call upon you with this. Go to your friends if you want, but remember that you won't be able to escape me."

As his final words drifted in the air, a substance rose around him and shrouded him in a smoky red veil. Kagome coughed, shielding her eyes and when her sight returned to her, he was gone. She knew this wouldn't be the last she would see of the demon and she fretted for the day they would reunite.

She saw Neikan, the insane sorceress, emerge from her cave. Kagome backed away, alarmed by the gleam in her eye. There was no need to squander any more of her time. Her friends were top priority and she needed to see them. She needed to see how well they got along without her and see if they created a new life that came with her sacrifice. She turned away from the smiling Neikan, rushing past the thorny bushes and hanging on tight to the railing as she crossed the unsafe bridge.

"Child, you can run, you can hide, but you can't elude him. He will find you." Neikan laughed again as Kagome ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome felt relieved when she was finally over the bridge. She remembered the first time she encountered that thing, back when she and Inuyasha shared nothing more than a rocky friendship. The witch Ursuae extracted her soul in order to fully resurrect Kikyo. It was a frightening experience from being surrounded by tough clay warriors to the bridge being sliced in half by Ursuae in her ploy to capture her. Kagome could remember the putrid stench of the peculiar substance and shivered. She was thankful she wouldn't have to go relive that same experience again.

The significant problem burdening her now is Saigen and her heart that he holds in his possession. After Kagura and Kanna died for their final time, she felt a load of sympathy for them. They never had the chance to redeem themselves and make something of their lives. They didn't have any lives that's why. Their only chance of freedom depended not on them, but on Naraku. He was the one who held their lives above their own heads, taunting and teasing them, painfully reminding them that they live under his reign. If they want to continue living, then they shouldn't displease him.

Kagome felt sorry for them, but never did she truly understand the depth of their pain, the magnitude of their hopelessness. She recalled the final time she and her friends encountered Kagura, after Hakudoshi's fate was sealed inside the Wind Tunnel of Miroku's hand, they swore to Kagura they would retrieve her heart to set her free if only she didn't die beforehand. Not long after that, they witnessed Kagura vanish in a cloud of miasma and Sesshomaru looking on forlornly. She then recalled Kanna, who shattered into million pieces of adamant in an attempt to take them with her. Kanna didn't want to perish nor did she wish to work under Naraku since she entrusted Kagome her final message.

Is this how Saigen is going to treat her? He won't let her leave just as Naraku didn't allow his incarnations to leave him. If she disobeyed him, he would make her suffer, clench her heart tighter and tighter until it bursts. Kagome gravely rested her hand upon her chest, where she should feel the rhythm of her heart beat pulse beneath her fingers. She was now doomed to partake in the same fate as Kagura and Kanna, perhaps even Kohaku.

As this dawned on her, she crumbled to her knees, leaning up against a random tree. People carrying a heavy load crossed her path, some leading horses and some bringing in injured men. She was near a village, but she didn't have the willpower to stay there. Seeing these people, laughing without a care in the world, smiling like they weren't being tied down, it sickened her almost.

She gasped as this thought intruded in her mind. _Sickened? I'm disgusted at seeing people happy and free? _More villagers passed by her, not even glancing at her. They were more engrossed in their current activities, just gossiping while working.

She closed her eyes, praying all these mirthful people would just disappear. Right now, she just can't bear to see what people have that she lost. She sensed someone towering over her and when she opened her eyes, she saw it was a fifteen year old boy. He knelt down beside her, his purplish blue eyes searching hers.

"Are you ok Miss?" He asked.

"You don't need to concern yourself with me. Go home where you'll be safe." Kagome said, the tone of her voice astonishing her. "Sorry, but you can't help me."

"Maybe Mother and Father can help you."

"Not to degrade your mom and dad, but I doubt them or anyone else can help me right now."

"You never know, they could. They are expert demon slayers so they could exterminate your own demons."

"I thank you for your concern, but really…"

"Hiroshi! Come on! Your mother and father are getting concerned!"

"Ok, I'm coming." Hiroshi exclaimed back, then looked at Kagome. "Come on Miss, what's the harm?"

Kagome mulled over the boy's words and found that there wasn't any harm. Her situation couldn't possibly get any more worse than it already is. She accepted the boy's hand and he tugged her up rather roughly. She almost tripped over her feet, prompting the young boy to snake an arm around her waist to hold her steady. With an apologetic grin, he released her but held her hand to make certain she wouldn't collapse on him again.

Ahead, an irritated voice continued to shout. Hiroshi sighed, telling him in an exasperated voice that he was coming. Kagome looked up, figuring out that the one calling the boy, was a demon. Kagome squinted, suddenly intrigued that this demon would be giving out orders in a demon slaying village. Not only that, but somehow, he looked vaguely familiar. His icy blue hair slicked back into a short ponytail, his emerald eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He walked closer, reaching out a clawed hand in an attempt to catch Hiroshi's wrist and drag him home, but suddenly, he halted. His eyes bulged out of his head and his hand that reached out for the boy, dropped unexpectedly.

He masked his surprise behind a veneer of cockiness. "Well Hiroshi, she's quite pretty, but you don't want poor Keiko jealous now do you?"

"Of course not Kisho, she just looked so depressed, I couldn't ignore her." Hiroshi replied.

_Kisho? I know I heard that name before. _Kagome thought.

The demon, Kisho, turned his eyes on her. Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously, meeting his gaze. His eyes softened then, walking up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. She looked at the offending appendage, but decided not to brush him off. He was so familiar, his voice, his name, his eyes, she knew she had seen him somewhere before.

"Come, I'll introduce you to Master Miroku and Mistress Sango."

Kagome couldn't seal inside an audible gasp that stopped Hiroshi and Kisho in their tracks. Perhaps he did mean Miroku and Sango. She suddenly felt so light. It didn't matter anymore that this curtain of death loomed over her, which Saigen cursed her with by robbing her of her heart. She was going to see her wonderful friends, the two who stood loyally by her side. Moreover, seeing Sango and Miroku also meant she would see Shippo and of course, her beloved Inuyasha.

_ _ _

Steam drifted from the pot, carrying with it the alluring scent of tonight's meal. Sango removed the meal from the fire, laying it out to cool. She then exited the kitchen, looking for any hungry mouths, but only found her middle child, Amaya curled up against the corner of the hut, staring off into space. At the entrance of her hut, a younger girl named Keiko leaned up against the wall, her eyes vigilant on the outside.

"Could I assist you in making dinner Sango?"

Sango turned at the woman who addressed her, or she should she say demon. Half demon actually to be more exact, with flowing pink hair and dark russet eyes. "No, thank you Sakiko but it's almost done. You could help Kisho find Hiroshi or find Akina."

"Can I go find Hiroshi?" Keiko asked, her long russet curls flying around her face, framing her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Keiko, dinner is almost ready. You can wait child." Sakiko admonished. "I'll go look for the rest of the family."

Sakiko brushed past Keiko, walking into the sunset. Sango watched Keiko a while longer, her heart beginning to pound in worry. She was a mother in the feudal times after all, it was natural for her to feel concerned when her children weren't in sight. She had a feeling also that Sakiko didn't want Keiko wandering out in the dark by herself either.

Suddenly, Keiko laughed and rushed outside. Sango bounded for the door and even Amaya rose from her place. She followed her mother outside, cringing at the sight of Keiko wrapped up protectively in Hiroshi's arms. She looked further ahead, seeing Kisho with his arm around a woman shrouded in a tattered kimono. Her mother, Sango, walked forward to investigate. Hiroshi and Keiko joined her inside, their fingers entwined.

Sango ceased her walk in front of Kisho, her eyes falling on the woman next to him. The woman gazed at Sango, her eyes widening then suddenly welling with tears. The young woman stepped forward, outstretching her hand to lay upon Sango's supple cheek, the tears cascading down her face.

"Sango!" She threw herself at the older woman, wrapping her arms securely around her and sobbing.

Sango felt her body tense as the young woman continued to embrace her. She removed the hood that concealed the woman's face, revealing dirty raven tresses pouring down her back. The woman lifted her teary-eyed gaze and at that moment, the world vanished. She felt dainty, like she was walking in a dream. Her own eyes welled up and at the painful sting that accompanied it, she knew this was no dream. Kagome, she was here, alive and uninjured.

"Oh my… Kagome!" She squeezed the petite woman tightly, her tears of joy dampening Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome held her close, almost strangling Sango around the throat. It was a peculiar sensation that doused her. She was relieved to see her old friend, who she claimed as her sister, but there wasn't any happiness that came forward. She felt safe, protected, like nothing could cause her pain. However, though she waited for it, she didn't feel love encasing her, the tight warmness that usually accompanies a tearful reunion. There were no feelings of joy, just assurance. When her tears finally dried, she pushed away from Sango, smiling at her.

"Kagome, I thought… but here you are… now I… can't believe it." Sango blubbered.

Kagome nodded and stepped back, smiling the best she was able. Sango noticed however, that her friend's smile had completely changed. She figured it was because the weight of her journey took its toll on her and she was most likely tired. Sango draped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, leading her into the warmth of her hut.

Kagome stepped inside, earning looks from Amaya and Keiko, but an infectious smile from Hiroshi. Keiko looked back at him and he crawled over to her, whispering in her ear. Keiko nodded then and grinned at Kagome. Kagome returned the gesture with a smile of her own, but judging from their fallen expressions, they knew it was all a bravado.

"Kids, this is Kagome. She was a really great friend of mine a while back and she still is, I want you to treat her with the utmost respect. Oh and before I forget, Kagome, she is my middle child named Amaya, that is my youngest Hiroshi and his significant other, Keiko, and my oldest is outside somewhere, she's Akina." Sango replied. "Now, come help me in the kitchen, I'll make you some tea and we can chat."

"Can I help you ladies?" Asked Kisho as he bounded over to them, his intense gaze falling on Kagome.

Sango, oblivious to the powerful stare Kisho bestowed Kagome, shook her head. "No thanks Kisho, just find Akina. Sakiko left a while ago to track her down as well."

Kisho was hesitant to leave, his eyes never leaving Kagome even as Sango responded to him. He whirled around then, slowly leaving the hut. Kagome watched him brush past the bamboo mat, disappearing into the outside. She was brought out of her trance by the alarming weight of Sango's hand on her shoulder. She beamed at her, gesturing her to follow her into the kitchen.

Kagome concurred and she helped her best friend prepare the meal. After the meal was done, Sango stayed loyal to her word and brewed some tea. Kagome sat on the cushion as she waited for Sango to prepare them. Sango came over to her with a cup of tea, handing it to Kagome. Kagome only sat there, gazing into the depths of the dark beverage.

"Kagome? Aren't you going to drink? You should be thirsty after that long journey." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, but felt like she was lying. She didn't need a drink, neither did she feel hungry at all. Still, to appease Sango, she sipped her cup. She then set it down on the hardwood floor, just staring at her friend, wondering why she couldn't feel even a sliver of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmph, you return empty handed Saigen?" Snickered a demon with big pacific blue eyes, and short white hair.

"Just who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Saigen asked, stepping inside the dimly lit room.

"You can call me Akito, and I am your servant." The demon, Akito, explained.

"Akito huh? And what makes you my servant?"

"I should be under Master Naraku's reign, but sadly, the man died before I could be born. I am his incarnation who was never able to be released. My brother and sister, Takeshi and Haruka are about to awaken. When they do, I shall guide you to the place where the Shikon no Tama is."

Saigen couldn't help but be impressed and he smirked. "You know where the Shikon is? How do you gather such information?"

"I have my… sources. However, I do not know the exact location of the jewel. That, my friend, you will need the aid of the priestess, Lady Kagome." Akito said. "Which brings me back to my earlier question, why isn't she with you now?"

"No need to worry about that." Saigen said, reaching into his kimono to show the ruby that contained Kagome's heart. "Within this ruby, is her heart. I hold it in my hands. When I need her, I'll call her. When I have no use for her, I will simply send her back to the grave."

"I see, but wouldn't the journey be easier if she was at our side?"

"The wench would do better being on her own, surrounded by her comrades. When she does find the jewel, I'll find her." Saigen promised.

"Well, she will be an easy target anyway. She no longer has the half breed to protect her and the humans are nothing to fret over. I suppose it is alright to let her wander."

"Don't forget, her heart is in my hands and I can crush it at anytime." Saigen said, tucking the precious ruby inside his kimono.

As he hid the gem, the sound of heartbeats ricocheted the room. He knew it did not solely belong to the ruby, it must be the siblings of this little half-pint. Akito bowed to Saigen, tending to the bodies inside the kiln. Saigen followed, engrossed by the sight of the muddy faces coming together to create a pulsing sculpture of human beings. Akito bowed his head, chanting silently to himself as the kilns shattered.

Simultaneously, a boy and a girl, appearing to be teenagers rose from the kiln. Akito bowed again to Saigen before walking off into another room. Saigen ignored Akito's absence, choosing to study the naked demons who just took their first steps into this world.

The girl was gifted with beautiful chocolate curls that spewed over her shoulders, tickling her belly-button. A heart shaped clip pinned her long bangs away from her pacifying orange eyes. She was a skinny little thing, practically had no muscle on her. She seemed as her appearance, fragile and like a porcelain doll. The boy who ascended beside her had more of a stronger, muscular build. His short, raven hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail, leaving his bangs to curtain his stormy gray eyes.

Akito returned then, carrying in his arms two kimonos. Haruka coddled herself in a scarlet red kimono that dipped low enough to show cleavage. Takeshi preferred the more baggier black and blue haori, stuffing his hands inside the sleeves. All three then bowed to Saigen, who quickly hid his fluster when they rose again.

"Now my master, we lead you to the Shikon jewel." Akito replied.

The three incarnations began to leave, but Saigen refused to follow them. "You are all Naraku's incarnations, so why do you insist on serving me? Just because your master is dead doesn't mean you should be loyal to me. I didn't create you, he did."

"True as that may be, but we need you to find the jewel and we are going to help you find it." Akito said.

"Yeah, haven't you heard the voice?" Takeshi asked.

"Of course I have. I don't understand it." Saigen scowled.

"That's the voice of Naraku, telling you to find the jewel." Takeshi answered.

"But why?"

Akito smirked. "You are going to be the one to use the jewel to bring our master Naraku back to life."

_ _ _

Sango finished the rest of her tea, downing it in one vicious gulp. She reached for Kagome's cup, believing her tea was gone as well. She just about nearly spilled the liquid and that's when she discovered the cup was still full. She gave a wary glance at Kagome, but shrugged it off and instead let both their cups soak in the hot water.

"So, Kagome, explain. How are you here?" Sango asked.

Kagome recalled the events that unfolded today. As each memory of her new life replayed in her mind, her lips moved to put a story to them. Sango absorbed the story like a sponge soaking up water. Kagome decided to leave out the part of Saigen holding her heart and how at any minute now she could be writhing in agony. She complimented her sweet boy, who refused to leave her all alone on the outskirts of the village.

Sango chuckled. "Yes, Hiroshi is very kind and polite to strangers. Miroku and I raised him well. Akina is just as gracious to other people and Amaya, well, you just have to make a good first impression on her. She's not very talkative."

"I see. So ,where is Miroku?"

"He left just a while ago to exterminate demons from a nearby village. There have been many attacks as of late, it's quite unsettling. I would've gone with him, but I had so many things around the house to get done and I didn't want to dump that work load on poor

Kisho." She giggled.

"Kisho, he's so familiar." Kagome said.

"He should be familiar. Remember? We ran into him one night cowering from another demon much larger than him. He was just a pathetic, scrawny little thing and had no backbone. You stayed with him in that healer's hut for three days trying to repair his wounds and then we went on our way." Sango elucidated.

Kagome nodded. "Now it makes sense. Why is he living here with you?"

"About three or four years ago, when the kids were much too young to stay home by themselves, Miroku and I had to leave to exterminate a headman's castle plagued by demons. I always worried about the children and Miroku, though he would tell me they were alright, I knew he was concerned too. After we were done and we walked back home, Kisho came to us. At first, we didn't recognize him either, but he knew our names and addressed us so formally. We gave him the chance to talk and then we remembered him. He said he wanted to live with Miroku and I and be our servant. Miroku didn't go for it, neither did I at first, but then I thought that the kids needed someone to watch them. So, we let him stay and he just grew on us, so this is his permanent house. He told us that serving under us was his way of thanking us for saving his life." Sango replied.

Kagome nodded. "He really is a nice guy."

"That he is." Sango smiled, but then her expression turned grave. She walked over to Kagome, enveloping her in her arms again. "Oh Kagome-chan, I wish there was something I could do. I'm glad you don't feel like clay, at least you're still warm. I hope you don't share the same fate as Kikyo."

"Don't say that Sango, I feel totally alive." Kagome said, her arms coming around the woman she had adopted as her sister.

"That's what I don't understand." Sango said, pushing Kagome away with her hands on her shoulders. "How is that possible? When Kikyo was resurrected, she had to steal souls from dead maidens to stay alive. How come-"

"I was also the reincarnation of Kikyo, remember? Her soul moved on and became a part of me. Since she couldn't extract my whole soul, only a portion of it, she had to continue to steal souls to sustain her life. I guess I don't have a reincarnate, so that means, I have my whole soul." Kagome said.

_My whole soul maybe, but not my heart. That's the only part of me that keeps me from living my new life. _Kagome thought bitterly, her anger brewing as she remembered the sight of Saigen's pompous smirk as he taunted her.

"_In this ruby, I contain your heart."_

"_My… heart? Without my heart… I would be considered…"_

"_Dead yes, but not entirely. You see, I knew you would refuse to help me in my quest for the jewel willingly, so I had to tie you to me. Whenever I need you, I can call upon you with this. Go to your friends if you want, but remember that you won't be able to escape me."_

"_Child, you can run, you can hide, but you can't elude him. He will find you." _

Kagome gritted her teeth and her hands curled into lethal fists at her sides. Their voices disgusted her to the point of wanting to retch. They said he will find her and she had no doubts about that. Her heart, her freely beating heart was trapped inside his filthy hands, barricaded by a simple ruby. It was frustrating, to live with this fear that at any moment now she would collapse on the floor in absolute pain.

Her reverie snapped when Sango came to her, fingering the shabby kimono which her friend wore. "Go in my room, you can have any one of my kimonos. You can't just live with this kind of clothing."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango."

Sango nodded. "Hiroshi! Could you guide Kagome to your father and mine bedroom please!"

Hiroshi called back. "Absolutely Mother!"

He stepped into the kitchen, Keiko attached to his arm. Kagome smiled at Sango again before leaving with the couple. Sango watched her friend go, her heart suddenly heavy. A tear dripped down her cheek, a testament of her pain that she felt for her sister, and of her perpetual joy.

_ _ _

Keiko pushed Hiroshi out of the room, telling him that this was now girl time. Hiroshi only shook his head, joking at Kagome by apologizing for being stuck in the same room as the vivacious Keiko. His jocular mood served to raise Keiko's spirits even higher as she thumped him on the head playfully and then kissed his lips briefly. One look at Kagome told him it was alright to leave them and so, he went back to join his sister and mother.

Keiko secured the door, clapping her hands together with such exhilaration and energy that for a fragment of a moment, Kagome envied her. Keiko moved to the closet which was a home for almost a hundred of kimonos. Kagome was impressed by all the gorgeous and seemingly expensive kimonos that were inside the closet. Keiko glanced back at Kagome then back at the closet, tastefully picking out the ones that suited the young priestess better.

Kagome walked over to the bed, examining the kimonos that Keiko strewn about. Keiko then sealed the closet, marveling at her selection.

"I chose the ones that would look good on you, Kagome-sama. I hope they are to your liking. It' just, you have a really curvaceous body and such beautiful ivory skin, it had to be flaunted." Keiko smiled.

"Why thank you Keiko." Kagome said.

"No problem. Would you like some privacy?" Keiko asked, already moving towards the door.

"Do you mind me asking if you also live here?" Kagome asked.

Keiko blushed. "Well, I guess you could say this is my second home. I actually live in another village just down that path with Sakiko, she's like my mother."

"Like your mother? So then, where are your real parents?" Kagome asked, but felt discouraged as the energetic girl suddenly appeared upset. "If I'm upsetting you, then you don't have to-"

"No, it's ok. It's my past after all, my present is much brighter and my future with Hiroshi will be just as bright." Keiko smiled. "You see, my mother died from a strange illness. My father, in his moment of grief, hit me and cursed at me and kicked me out. I thought he was just blowing steam so I left, then I met Sakiko. She looked as lonely as I did in that moment. We talked and by the end of it, I felt I wanted to be with her. So in the end, I abandoned my father to live with Sakiko and be her adopted daughter."

"That quick, you two bonded?" Kagome asked.

Keiko nodded. "Yep, she's been really protective of me since that day and takes really great care of me."

"And how did you meet Hiroshi?"

Keiko giggled, her voice becoming shrilly as she spoke. "One day, Hiroshi and his family came to our village to slay a demon. Sakiko and I didn't know about it and while she was sleeping, I thought I could surprise her with a fruit basket since we love to eat fruits. So I went to gather fruits and well, the demon found me. I was petrified, I thought it was going to be the end of me, but Hiroshi came and he saved me. He took down the demon with less than five swings of his chain blade. My first thought was that he was really handsome and the suit he wore clung to his muscles. He smiled at me and then carried me home. After that, he and his family left. I couldn't get him out of my mind, so the next day I went to the demon slayer village and we struck a friendship, and I noticed more than one girl was all over him. Finally I asked him… if I could be his only girl. He said yes and then, he kissed me. My first kiss…" Her cheeks tinged red, provoking a small, hollow laugh from Kagome.

Kagome then turned away from the girl, her mind calling back the kisses she and Inuyasha shared one, passionate night. It was the eve of the final battle and everyone was preparing themselves for the fateful day. They would sacrifice it all, their friendship, their love, their lives, just to see the end of Naraku. The battle that loomed ahead stirred fear in all of their hearts. Each member of the group worried about themselves and of the other and once liberation from Naraku was achieved, they worried if they would have to say goodbye.

Sango and Miroku at the time, made their feelings known to each other and were engaged. They promised to be wed as soon as Naraku was excised from the world. They fretted though, if they would get the chance to become husband and wife. Worried if they would leave the battle unscathed or if, they would have to let go. That night, Sango and Miroku separated themselves from Kagome and Inuyasha, informing them that they wanted to spend this short time with each other.

After they left, Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. They never made their feelings known to each other. Inuyasha, though he loved Kagome dearly, he still grieved for Kikyo. Kagome understood and because of that, she kept her feelings a secret, not wanting to burden the man she loved any more. Kagome could remember the starry sky, the chilling ominous aura that corrupted an otherwise beautiful night. She recalled how Inuyasha suddenly gripped her hand and pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping so tightly around her they nearly suffocated her.

It was that exact moment that he confessed his love with a fervent whisper blowing through her ear. Kagome felt the world halt its spinning and turned in his arms. His eyes were alight with passion and his face was beginning to redden. At his penetrating stare, she leaned up and kissed him for the second time in her life, on his mouth. He pulled her closer, returning her kiss ardently, letting their tongues mingle for the first time. This blissful kiss made her head feel like it was whirling and she never felt so weak and yet, so safe in all her life.

Then, everything else was a blur. She remembered his fingers gingerly peeling her kimono off her. His hands caressing her bare skin, the sudden jolt as his flesh pressed against hers, the warmth of his kisses, the satisfaction that came when finally, their bodies joined as one.

When Kagome was free from the flashback, she found herself sitting atop the kimonos Keiko selected for her. Looking down, she saw she sat on a particular one. She stood, plucking the article of clothing from its spot, examining it. Keiko clapped and gave her the thumbs up. With a giggle, she exited the room, giving the young woman some privacy.

Kagome slid the pathetic kimono given to her by her "birth mother" off her shoulders. A breeze that felt more wintry than it should swept around her. She didn't even shiver, like her body could no longer offer heat. She hurriedly slipped on the kimono, but in her haste, she dropped it. As she reached down to get it, she suddenly saw what was once a gaping hole in her chest that claimed her life, now a dark, angry scar she would keep with her for eternity.

She pulled herself out of the daydream, shuffling inside the kimono. The color of it was a bluish purple with a green sash tied around her in a bow. There were light green lily imprints that bordered around the cuffs of her sleeves and the bottom of her hem. It was short in the front, barely covering her knees, but behind her legs was a train that flowed behind her. It clung to her petite form, displaying all of her voluptuous curves and complimenting her ivory skin.

She turned away from the vanity mirror, preparing to meet up again with Sango and her children. As she walked, she laid a hand on her chest, reaching past the scar to the place that was devoid of a beating heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Sango peered into the dark night sky, smiling as she saw the tall silhouettes emerge. They beamed back at her, prompting Sango to hug her husband and her armor clad daughter. Miroku informed very proudly that Akina was improving her skills greatly. Akina blushed modestly, then bowed before her parents. They excused her and as she left, Sango grasped Miroku's hand, walking with him farther away from the hut.

Miroku allowed his wife to drag him outside, his countenance clearly expressing worry. Sango finally halted, her hands coming together and fidgeting excessively. Miroku gently cupped her trembling hands, his dark eyes searching hers for any kind of evidence leading to the reason of her distress. Sango smiled at him then, but had to look down when tears welled up.

"Sango? What's the matter?"

Her eyes made the sparkling heavens envious. Such horrid pain and yet, bliss swam together in those troubling pools. Miroku reached out to draw her into his embrace, but she stopped him with a gentle push and he noticed her tears had finally escaped its confinements.

"You're… not going to believe… what I have to tell you about my day."

Usually husbands feel like gouging their eyes out rather than listening to his wife ramble on about her day. Miroku was an exception, actually he found it a blessing to be able to hear her voice. There was a time years ago when he lost hope for living beside this beguiling woman. What with the looming battle with Naraku and his unrelenting womanizing, it was a miracle to him that she now wore his ring and mothered his children. When he thinks about an alternate ending, in which a life with her was impossible, he felt a cold dread wash over him.

Of course, and he feels saddened as he thought this, he wished things could've ended more amicably. It was such a shock when Kagome's life was lost that all four of them just didn't know how to go on. Their lives felt empty without their little priestess there to make them whole. Inuyasha was the worst out of all of them, he loved Kagome so completely that when she died, a part of him went with her.

Shippo at the time was a little kid and his grief ran a little deeper than the rest. Kagome was the only one to take him under her wing and nurture him and protect him like a mother did with her young. To lose her was like feeling orphaned again. He cried and pleaded for them to not bury her, thinking that if they just gave it some more time, then maybe by some miraculous chance, she would come alive again. Miroku and Sango informed him that Kagome was not going to live by their sides, but in their hearts and everywhere around them. It seemed to ease Shippo's broken spirits meagerly, but as the little boy grew up to become a strong demon, they could all see the pain in his eyes.

"Miroku?"

Miroku came out of his reverie, smiling at his wife. "Yes Sango, please tell me about your day." Sango reached up, her index finger touching below his eyes. He was surprised to see a tear had leaked during his thinking. She appeared worried, but he only smiled. "I was just thinking about Kagome."

"Kagome? So, you knew?" Sango asked, her voice slightly shrilly.

"Knew what my love?"

"That… she's alive."

Miroku was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Sango closed her eyes, a few tears pouring out of her eyes again. When they opened again, she was smiling. "She's here Miroku. She's really here."

Sango then gripped his hand, leading him inside his house. Miroku surveyed his surroundings, seeing Keiko and Hiroshi together, walking to the dinner table. Sakiko, Akina, and Amaya were already seated at the table, waiting for the other occupants. Kisho wasn't inside at all, which was surprising since he was always the first one to sit at the table. Other than that, there wasn't anything else out of the ordinary.

From the side, he heard one of his doors slide open. He looked to the left and almost fainted at ferocity of his shock. Kagome stood near the door, wearing one of Sango's kimonos and actually alive. He blinked, thinking this wonderful hallucination would vanquish, but she remained. Kagome met his eyes, smiling but he could see it was forced.

"Miroku!" She exclaimed, walking slowly up to the couple. "It's nice to see you again."

Miroku walked forward, drawing the petite girl into his arms in a friendly hug. Kagome froze, but then reciprocated the embrace meekly. Sango noticed her friend's peculiar behavior. Miroku too could sense the uneasiness emanating from his friend, compelling him to pull away.

"Kagome… how…"

"I was revived like… Kikyo."

Her words and the reminder of the way Kikyo was after being resurrected using Urusuae's dirty tricks depleted all of Miroku's elation. "Are you…"

"You don't need to worry about me." Kagome said suddenly. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm the walking dead or anything. I have all of my soul and I feel incredibly alive."

Miroku reached for her hand, feeling a bit of a coldness but not nearly as bad as Kikyo. "You still feel kind of cold."

Sango then touched the skin of her hand, almost jumping at the cold sensation. "He's right. Maybe that kimono isn't warm enough for you."

Sango went to pass her friend with the intent of seeking a more apt attire to go with the chilly evening. Kagome stopped her though with a smile. "It's fine Sango. So, are we going to eat?"

Miroku bellowed a laugh. "Of course our little Kagome must be starving after her twenty year sleep."

Kagome nodded, forcing a smile. Miroku and Sango turned their backs, walking hand in hand to the dinner table. It was mind boggling for the couple that Kisho was the only absent member. Still, they sat down with the rest of the family. Kagome joined them too, but she didn't eat. She didn't feel hungry at all and luckily, nobody questioned her why she wasn't indulging in the delicious food because Hiroshi and Akina interrogated her about her story and how she became such a dear friend of their parents. Even Amaya, though she kept mostly to herself during the meal, appeared interested as well.

"I never got to ask, but… how is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her hands clenching at her sides.

Miroku and Sango dropped their chopsticks. Kagome felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest again. She may had been dead for two decades, but she remembered enough about her friends to know when a tragedy has happened. Out of fear of knowing the awful truth, she wanted to take back the words. Millions of possibilities plagued her mind, many of which meant heartbreak for her.

"Inuyasha… he was killed." Sango said softly.

Kagome's eyes bulged, out of all the possibilities she expected to hear this was the least and the worst. "H-How?"

"A demon attacked us, asking for the Shikon jewel. The jewel was wished away though, Inuyasha wished for it to disappear." Sango replied, grateful for the comfort of Miroku's hand stroking hers. "We told him that and he… he told us that he wouldn't be alive right now if the jewel truly was gone."

Kagome gasped at the similarity of those words with another vivid memory.

"_You lie, for if the Shikon's existence truly has been vanquished, then I would not be sustaining any air in my lungs."_

She scowled. _Saigen, he killed him. HE KILLED INUYASHA!_

As though her mind wanted to torture her further, she thought back to the sight of his face the night he took her. The utter love and adoration in his eyes. The strength of his arms around her. She found it ludicrous that someone so strong could be cut down by a mere demon such as Saigen. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. Inuyasha…

Kagome swore then to hunt down Saigen. This was no longer a quest for the Shikon jewel, this was personal vengeance. She could be with Inuyasha right now, rekindling their love and beginning something that ended all too soon years ago. Was this a sign that they were not meant to be together? The thought made her insides curl in a painful turmoil. She expected the tears to show, but they never did, much to her surprise. Perhaps she wasted it all when she first saw Sango or maybe this pain hurt too much she couldn't muster up the tears.

Finally, Miroku broke the tense silence by the clearing of his throat. "I wonder why Kisho has decided not to join us?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know."

Miroku stood, bowing. "Excuse me, but I feel I should find him."

Kagome abruptly rose from her seat, thankful to have a legitimate excuse for leaving the dinner table. "No Miroku, stay and enjoy your meal. I'll look for him."

Kagome bowed and left the kitchen before anyone could retort. They all looked at her full plate, piled with so much food left untouched.

_ _ _

Meanwhile, the winds howled a precarious tune. The grass surrounding the Bone Eater's well swayed to the left, as though pointing to the danger lurking behind the trees. A tall figure emitted from the forest dedicated to the half demon who was currently now at rest.

His eyes spotted the tree with a gash, almost like a scar, where the half demon had been pinned.

Saigen observed the Sacred Tree for a minute until he heard shuffling from behind. Akito, Haruka, and Takeshi sauntered up to him. Akito looked at the tree then back at Saigen, his eyes questioning. Saigen scowled and moved over towards the well, known as the Bone Eater's well. He peered into the dark depths, his eyebrow raised.

"How can you be so sure that this is a portal linked to another world?" Saigen questioned.

"Naraku talked of it." Akito replied back.

Akito walked up to the Bone Eater's well, studying the inside of it as well. He closed his eyes and gently laid his hand on the wood that bordered around the lip. A magenta aura seeped from his fingers, engulfing the well in a brilliant light. Saigen squinted while Akito remained still except for a small smirk of victory passing over his lips.

Then, he stepped away, the light fading into tiny orbs of light. Akito smiled. "I have the power to transcend time."

"Transcend time you say?" Saigen questioned, his hand on the wood as well. "Thought you said this is the link to another world."

"I did indeed, but to be precise, the future."

"The future?" Saigen scowled. "Why would I need to see the future?"

"That is where the Shikon no Tama resides. When Inuyasha wished for it to disappear, it disappeared into this world."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Would you rather go see for yourself than stay here arguing with us? At least you have a lead despite how ludicrous it must sound to you." Takeshi snapped, his arms folding over his chest to show his impatience.

Saigen reluctantly admitted to himself that Takeshi was correct. Before he questioned what he should do, Akito leapt into the well. He watched as the demon was engulfed in a pale blue aura. He saw the demon's head once before it vanished. Saigen lingered over the lip of the well, still hesitant. Finally, Takeshi huffed and jumped into the well, as though he was silently accusing him of being a coward.

Haruka touched his shoulder so feather light, he almost missed it. He glanced at her and she gestured with her head to the well. He glared at it a moment longer, prompting Haruka to take his hand and walk him with her to the well. She bowed to him then jumped into the portal, she disappearing before his eyes as well.

Then, without hesitation, he leapt into the well. He felt an icy feeling in his chest and a pull at his stomach. He saw he was, just as the others were, encased in a blue glow. He saw the floor of the well meeting with his feet, then suddenly, it gave way. He found himself traveling through space, without any idea of how to go his own way. Then suddenly, he felt the ground underneath his feet. He looked up to see Haruka's beaming face, her hand grasping his. They both leapt out of the well, surveying their new surroundings.

Before he was surrounded by tall trees and grass. Now, it was just dark but he could barely see the wood around him. Akito walked up to the shrine doors and throwing them open. Saigen looked outside, his eyes wide. This was a new world indeed. A new world of new sights, smells, and hearings.

"Where on Earth are we? Are we even on Earth anymore?"

"We… are in the future."


	5. Chapter 5

Kisho could smell the delicious aroma of Sango's infamous cooking waft through the open windows to the hut to seek his nostrils. He would be at the table quicker than anyone else by the mere smell of it, but right now his heart was in a turmoil. He reclined against the bark of a tree, staring up at the stars.

_She's alive…_

No matter how many times those words cross his mind, they seem so surreal. They felt like a fantasy. For so long he lived with the burdening thought of her being killed, his chance lost. Now, to see her beautiful face again, he still couldn't believe it. He smiled then, recalling a memory from so long ago that he kept and treasured with him always.

_He ran in a wild panic, looking behind to see how far the oni was behind him. He was already slowed down by the terrible gash in his stomach, a reminder of his ridiculous failure in dispatching the oni. He continued to push on, cursing his weakness and utterly spinelessness in saving his own life._

_The exertion caught up with him, coupled by the pain in his stomach. He crumbled to the ground, looking up at the stars for one last time. The thought of his impending demise frightened him, but he couldn't fight back. A scrawny, powerless demon like him could never succeed in overpowering another. He may as well accept death, seeing as though living was only for the stronger. _

"_Time to die Kisho." The oni taunted as he finally caught up to him, preparing to end his life._

_Kisho cringed, awaiting for the final crushing blow, but it never came. He meekly looked behind him and instead, he saw he was saved. A half demon in a bleeding red kimono and long silver hair with a fang so large even the oni appeared intimidated. His savior brought down the oni almost effortlessly. From above, he could see a giant cat demon, carrying a monk, a demon slayer, and a fox demon on her back. All of them were attacking the oni and in the process, rescuing him._

"_Inuyasha! The shard is in his neck!" A beautiful voice chimed over the commotion, seeming to stop the battle for one blissful moment._

_His savior, Inuyasha, chuckled. "So now I know where to cut. Either you give me the shard or I'll slice it out of you."_

_The oni of course, refused to give up his jewel piece and Inuyasha resorted to wasting the demon. Kisho was impressed at how swift his savior cut down the demon and retrieved a single, glowing shard. The enormous cat landed on the ground, making the passengers get off as she shrunk into an adorable little kitty. That's when Kisho decided to express his gratitude._

"_Thank you all so much!" He exclaimed. "It may not have been your intent, but you saved my life so thank you!"_

_The four looked at him in surprise. His savior then scoffed. "Keh, don't get overexcited, we only came for the jewel shard."_

_The monk smiled. "Ah Inuyasha, don't be so modest. You saved this demon's life. You're a hero."_

_Inuyasha glared at the man. "Shut it Miroku."_

_The monk turned to the demon. "You are welcome, but really, if you should thank somebody thank Kagome. She's the one who felt the pull of the jewel shard and had us rushing this way."_

_Kisho nodded. "Ok, so who's Kagome?"_

"_That would be her." Inuyasha replied with a gesture over his shoulder._

_A gorgeous young woman joined the gather then and his heart skipped a beat. He was mildly shocked by her skimpy clothing and how that skirt did very little to conceal her legs, but it was a great appeal in his eyes. She approached him, with a smile that made his insides twist._

"_Hi, I'm Kagome." Even her angelic voice robbed him of breath._

"_He-Hello." An idiot would stutter and he scolded himself, but she continued to smile._

_The powerful trance he maintained with her coffee orbs broke when her smile collapsed and she gasped. "That's a nasty wound. Do you want me to look at it?"_

_He didn't know what to say then, but it appeared he was spared from having to. The beguiling woman in front of him blurred into distorted colors of green, white and black. He only heard her concerned voice and saw her eyes closer before giving into his exhaustion. _

_When he awoke, he found himself on a futon with a cool rag pressed against his head. His eye opened slowly, and he saw Kagome, with her hands on his stomach. He shivered at the tenderness of a woman's touch. He closed his eyes again, relaxing and reveling in the feel of her fingertips dancing across his skin._

"_You know, you never told me your name." She asked, almost uncertainly._

"_Kisho."_

"_That's a cool name. So, how come you were running from that demon?"_

"_He was pursuing me for starters."_

"_Why?"_

"_I trespassed his territory, looking for food and he got angry."_

"_Oh, I see. So, you need food then?"_

"_Yeah, I'm extremely hungry. I can't remember a time I ever had a decent meal."_

_Her fingers evaded his body and he almost panicked. He snapped his eyes open, scanning the hut desperately for her. Her scent permeated the room, relaxing his heart. He finally sought her out, digging through a colossal, yellow bag. She then pulled out another bag with fancy lettering and pictures._

_She awarded him with another smile, to which he immediately returned. She scooted closer to him, ripping apart the bag with her hands. Another scent, this one salty and mouth watering caressed his nostrils. She reached into the bag and began to glean pieces of yellow triangles._

"_What are those?" He asked._

"_Chips. Try one and tell me if you like it."_

_He did try one, and he craved for more. Kagome nodded and offered him the entire bag. He gratefully accepted it, devouring the whole bag in almost an instant. When he was done, Kagome was giggling to herself._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You looked like a starving kid in a candy store." She laughed._

_He wanted to laugh with her, but he hadn't the slightest clue of what was so humorous about a candy store, nor did he know what it was. "What's a candy store?"_

_She stopped laughing and he felt at fault for disrupting her mirth. She smiled. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that in this era, people don't know nearly as much as I do. You see, I'm not really from around here…"_

_He nodded. "That would explain the unusual outfit."_

_She looked down at her shirt and skirt, smiling modestly. "Yeah, this does make me look so out of place."_

"_So, where are you from anyways?"_

"_I… can't tell you that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Exposing secrets like that, might put my world in danger."_

_He was baffled. "Your world?"_

_She nodded. "I come from another world, but I can't tell you where or how I get here, that's a secret that stays between me and my friends."_

"_Ok, I understand."_

"_Hey Kagome!" They turn at the intruder to see it was Inuyasha. "What are you doing handing over our food to a complete stranger!"_

"_Calm down Inuyasha! He was hungry! That's why he was being chased by that oni, it's because he was searching for food. Besides, it's not like I gave him the whole bag. We still got lots more and don't worry, I wouldn't dream of handing over your precious ramen to him."_

"_Ramen?" Kisho inquired._

"_It's like making instant noodles, except it's really tasty. Wanna try some?"_

"_No, that stuff is mine!"_

"_C'mon Inuyasha, can't you share?"_

"_No way."_

"_Quit being so stingy!"_

"_I ain't being stingy!"_

"_Are so!"_

"_Not!"_

_Kisho observed their banter, feeling a bit dismayed. The two argued like they were an elderly married couple and it worried him if they felt more than they let on. In the end, Kagome won the argument, leaving Inuyasha to stomp outside. He looked at Kagome's face, seeing that same beautiful smile, but accompanied with starry eyes as she continued to watch Inuyasha's back._

_Much to Inuyasha's chagrin, Kagome firmly told him that she wanted to watch over Kisho for another day. His wound had reopened after making that mistake of following Kagome outside. Inuyasha wanted to leave him there, but Kagome battled him on the subject and was once again, victorious. The second night, Kisho noticed the intimate bond between the half demon and Kagome. _

_On the third night, only Sango, Miroku, and Shippo remained at his side. He inquired Kagome's whereabouts, and they informed him that she was with Inuyasha. He asked for when she would come back, and they told him rather uncomfortably that they could be out all night. That did it, that broke the dam in his heart._

_Sure enough, the couple didn't get back until early morning. By then, everyone, including Kagome was ready to recommence their voyage. Kisho was disheartened to see her go, especially since she was being carried by the one she was out all night with. He stayed rooted to the spot, cursing himself for his weakness. Through Inuyasha's rough exterior, he was still amazing and he could see the qualities in him that made Kagome fall for him._

_He examined himself, his skeletal body and felt repulsed. He wasn't a man, he was a weak little boy. Inuyasha was broad and rugged and incredibly strong. He wouldn't come close compared to Inuyasha. He turned his back, deciding to give up the ludicrous thought of calling Kagome his._

Kisho examined himself again, proud of his rippling muscles and wide shoulders. He clenched his fist, pummeling the ground and was appeased by the dent. After watching the woman who enraptured his heart leave with Inuyasha, he felt compelled to become a man. Once he was a man, he would have the courage and vigor to rip Kagome out of the possession of Inuyasha.

He trained with an old master of his father's and he taught him how to fend for himself, how to survive, and especially, how to engage and win in fights. He was by the side of his master for plethora of nights and he only returned when he noticed the improvement of his body. He resumed his training without his master, seeking for Kagome and taking her away.

His plan fell short however when rumor spread that she was killed. He couldn't believe it. For days he wandered the countryside, looking for that gorgeous girl, but never did he find her. All those days of training, becoming stronger, powerful, just to woo her felt like wasted time. There would never be a girl like Kagome, the one who captured his heart.

"There you are."

Kisho turned, his stomach flipping at just hearing her voice. He stood, flexing his arms so she could see his muscles. She smiled at him, but he couldn't find any serenity under that smile as it did before. Her eyes appeared soulless and empty, but he figured it must be from all her adventures. He wanted to know everything about her, the trials she faced and the little things that bring her happiness. He wanted to know it all, but he decided to wait and let her be.

"C'mon, dinner is getting cold."

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Kisho replied and walked up to her. He stuck his elbow out, flashing her a charming smile. "Will the beautiful maiden walk with me to dinner?"

She rejected him politely. "Sorry, but I feel like taking a walk. I already ate."

Without waiting for a response, she seemed to drift away from him. The moon was hidden behind a black canvas and the wind whipped around harshly. Her hands were fists at her sides and it seemed a storm cloud hung over her, emanating an aura of gloominess, but he thought she never looked so beautiful.

Sango gleaned the polished plates off the table, except for one. She debated whether or not she should toss out the food, as Kagome may want to return to her meal. She set the dishes in the wash basin, too exhausted and overwhelmed to clean them. She turned her back, heading to the room she sleeps with her husband.

She walked in to see Miroku already stretched out on the bed. She padded her way over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. He sat up, draping an arm around her shoulders. She could see through her peripheral vision, his contemplating face. She just knew that face was related to Kagome and the mysteries her friend bear.

"What are you thinking?" Sango asked.

"Kagome… she's different."

Sango recalled just a few hours ago, when she reunited with Kagome outside. Kagome had called out her name and ran to her, spilling tears on her shoulder. That seemed like the same old Kagome to her, so welcoming and overjoyed to see her friends. They even had a rather lovely conversation in the kitchen as she helped preparing dinner.

Miroku's hand wrapped around hers and she smiled at him. "I'm just glad to have her back, and that we didn't need the Shikon to do it."

Miroku nodded. "I am too relieved, albeit concerned too. Do you think Lady Kagome is happy living a second life?"

"I suppose… she's still got us."

"Then, do you think she could continue happily living a life without Inuyasha?"

Sango sighed at the daunting question. "I… don't think so Miroku. She still has us, but… not him. He really made her life matter, mean something."

Miroku nodded. "Don't get me wrong Sango, I am ecstatic to have Kagome back, but… I wish it wasn't like this. I don't want her to be another Kikyo."

"But she isn't! She's not emotionless, cold, or not even remotely similar to the Kikyo who depended on souls of dead maidens to sustain life. Kagome's back Miroku, it's just… we have to help her cope with Inuyasha's death."

Miroku leaned back against the wall, Sango following suit and snuggling into his arms. He stroked her hair, smiling, although the pain was evident in his eyes. "I sincerely hope that is all we have to deal with Sango."

Sango nodded, but in her heart, something disagreed with her as a solitary tear curved down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome tucked her kimono train underneath her as she sat at the base of a tree. She looked up, remembering how her half demon lover preferred trees as his sanctuary. They were where his peculiar bed and his runaway places when he needed time to be by himself and think. It would be strange to onlookers, but to Kagome, she understood as he had carried her up into the trees so they could talk in private.

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes tilted up to stare at the branchy halo above her. She rose slowly, coming to stand beside the tree. She always was a clumsy girl, a trademark behavior of hers that had perturbed Inuyasha. Kagome smiled to herself as thought that no matter how many times Inuyasha grew angry with her that he would call her callous names or yelled at her, she knew him enough to know he would be there to catch her if she fell.

Something inside her stirred and she felt, pained. Despair clutched her and her knees crumbled under her. She slid back down to the ground, expecting to curl herself into a feeble position and weep until the morning hours dawned on her. Astonishingly, the tears never came and she felt ashamed that she couldn't cry. Perhaps she wasted those tears on Sango when she initially believed she was home.

Where was home now anyway?

She recalled living inside a colossal shrine house with her brother, mother, and grandfather. She attended school where she bonded with three girls and a boy became fond of her. That was her home, the life she was living and that had been satisfying enough for her. She didn't ask for anything else, didn't pray for any other surreal incident to happen. On her fifteenth birthday, the only gift she wanted was either more clothes or a miracle to pass her exams and graduate a level, not be sucked down a well and most certainly not play hero priestess in the feudal era. It was a frightening, overwhelming experience, but it grew on her. She treasured those times so much that she deemed it her second home and the others an extended part of her family. In the end, she felt divided and had to choose which home she wanted permanently.

She gazed up into the sky, where millions of stars streamed across the blue canvas. The evergreen grass tickled her exposed legs and the trees continued to keep its beautiful color. This was home. It didn't matter that there wasn't any advanced technology such as cell phones, computers, or laptops. The people she grew to love and adore, were here and they made this place home. Inuyasha made this place her home. She belonged at his side.

"Kagome?" Kisho called.

Kagome looked at him, and he felt chilled by the vacancy in her eyes. "Hi, what are you doing out here?"

"I noticed you haven't eaten."

"Not hungry."

"That's surprising, considering you just came back from the dead." He chuckled to himself, but Kagome didn't detect any mirth behind his laugh. She smiled slightly to appease him, but it only served to make him stop laughing. "I'm sorry, that wasn't right."

"No, it wasn't." She said coldly. "But at least you're trying."

Kisho nodded, suddenly feeling very awkward. Here was the girl he pined for, the one he loved so much he spent days training with his master to win her over. He should be thrilled, ecstatic, and show off to her his newly, enhanced self. However, he couldn't be happy. This wasn't the same, cheery girl he came to love. Her smile wasn't the same as the one that had made his heart skip a beat. She was different… lonely…. and sad.

"I guess… it just wasn't meant to be."

"Huh?"

"Me and Inuyasha I mean. If it was, I wouldn't have died in the final battle and he wouldn't have died before I was resurrected." Kagome turned her head towards Kisho.

"Kisho, what was he like?"

"Huh? Why you asking me that? You're the one… who knew him well."

"No, I mean, how was he like… after I died I mean. Did he…" She paused, uncertain if she wanted to know the answer. "…meet someone new?"

Kisho shook his head. "No, his heart belonged to you and only you."

To know no one else had his heart, alleviated her pain slightly, but still… "Are you saying, he mourned for me until the very end of his life?"

Kisho looked away, unable to look at her tormented face. "Remember when he was brash, rude, and a jerk all around when I first met all of you? He just wasn't like that anymore. It was like… he was a broken, uncouth man living a life without meaning, living it without the one he loved."

Kagome looked down, seeing her hands clenched in fists. "Inuyasha…"

"I think he was so broken that it wasn't the demon who killed him, but his broken heart and lack of willpower to live."

Those words would've stabbed her in the heart like a cold dagger, if she had one. Instead, they seemed to just be an extension to the pain she was already feeling. This obstinate pain that refused to recede.

Kisho averted his gaze back to her, his heart dropping. There was no way he could woo her, not when her soul, body, and heart belonged to another man. He now realized the power and purity of their bond, a bond that was too strong it even repelled death from intervening. Inuyasha's heart remained loyal to Kagome even in her death, and now, hers will continue to stay true to him. He envied their romance, despising the fact that now was his chance to keep her to himself, but he didn't have the courage to do it. Those days of training were wasteful if they only served to make him stronger in the body, but not in the heart.

He looked back at Kagome, his stomach tightening painfully at the sight of her feebleness. She looked like she was going to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. It seemed she was crying in her own way and needed to be alone. He couldn't leave her alone though. He knew, and the thought pained him, that he couldn't take her as his lover, so he will just have to have her as a friend.

"If you need to cry, I'll be…" He trailed, unsure of how to complete that sentence. He didn't want to sound like a phony, cliché, guy but it was the only sincere thing that came to his mind.

Kagome stood, her eyes completely dry. She wanted to cry, anything to ebb away this penetrating grief that consumed her. She looked at Kisho and feigned a smile. "No, it's ok."

"You sure, because I'm-"

"I'm fine. I need to sleep anyway." A lie, but he didn't need to know that.

Kisho nodded. "Ok, I'll help you up." Before she could protest, he already had a firm grip on her hand. He pulled her up rather forcefully, and it wound up with her stumbling into his arms. He caught her, but was shocked by the cold that clung to her. "Oh my… you're freezing."

"It's kind of cold out here."

"C'mon, let's go inside."

Kagome nodded and pushed him gently to get his hands off her. He nodded, smiling to support his veneer. Kagome didn't glance once at him as she walked away, but if she did, she would've noticed the tears he was desperately trying to keep at bay.

Saigen and his entourage, with the exception of Akito, explored their new surroundings. The new scents made their noses crinkle in repulsion and their ears throbbed at the barbaric noises. It was nighttime, and so people should be asleep but he found it impossible that any living being could sleep through all this noise.

"So, what do we do now that we are here?" Saigen questioned.

Takeshi grunted. "I say we go and kill every little thing that keeps making such a racket. Argh… shut the hell up!"

Haruka nodded, her calm orange eyes beginning to redden slightly. Saigen turned to Akito. "You're the one who brought all of us, so start talking. What do we do?"

"We need to find a place to stay."

"What about that big temple there." Takeshi suggested, pointing the huge shrine house that was called Higurashi Shrine. "We'll just waste anybody who's living there."

Akito shrugged. "I suppose."

"Oh no you don't."

Saigen and everyone else went on the alert, scouring the area for the voice. It was Takeshi who found him, standing tall and proud on the sacred tree. Takeshi elbowed Saigen and indicated at the tree. Saigen's attempt to hide his shock failed as a gasp came out of his mouth. "But.. you… you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, unfortunately for you I'm alive and ready to take you down!" Called the intruder as he sprung from the tree to attack them all.

"Who is he master?" Takeshi questioned.

"Inuyasha." Saigen responded, just as the figure clad in modern day attire landed a perfect punch on Saigen's nose.

"Keh, that's what you deserve." Inuyasha spat spitefully. "That's for trying to kill me."

"How is it possible for you to be alive? I thought I…" Saigen trailed off, his face becoming angry.

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of crazy power you have, but it wasn't enough to kill me. I survived your blast, not without wounds of course." Inuyasha held up his hand, cracking his knuckles. "Now, no more idle chit chat, I'm gonna kill you."

Inuyasha flexed his fingers, uncovering his lethal claws. Saigen moved to retaliate, but then Akito, Takeshi, and Haruka moved in front of him. Haruka held up her hands, releasing a mighty gust of wind that forced Inuyasha back into the tree. When Inuyasha rose to his feet, he found Saigen and his entourage vanished.

"Damn, almost had that bastard." Inuyasha replied. "Oh well, he'll be back and I'll be ready."

"Sota! What do you suppose that noise was!" Called a feminine voice from the Higurashi shrine.

"I'm not sure Hitomi, but I'll find out." A man replied and he sounded much like Sota Higurashi, Kagome's kid brother.

Inuyasha immediately leapt away from the shrine. It was too hazardous to mix them up into his mess. He came to check up on all of them once a week, just to ensure nothing terrible happens to them. He would ward off any tragedy that could be bestowed on them, but he couldn't do that if his enemies knew the ones he was trying to protect.

He bounded towards the east, away from the shrine and from the school. Even as he tried to suppress them, the memories formulated themselves in his mind. Every single memory that had attached itself to a certain location bombarded him as he ran. He scowled, willing this pain constant to leave him be. He had more important things to tend to than grieving over… her, who… left him.

He finally found the shrine he had been searching for, the Koishikawa shrine to be precise. He slipped through the open window and was immediately greeted by a vivacious young woman with long auburn curls and shimmering blue eyes. He froze, knowing he was just wasting time and energy to push the ecstatic girl off.

"Inuyasha, why did you leave in such a hurry? You didn't even wait for me to make you dinner." The woman pouted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Never mind that, the jewel, where is it?"

"You worry too much cutie-pie." She said just as she reached into her pocket, procuring the Shikon jewel. "It's been with me the whole time, and I've been keeping it pure."

"Good. Saigen, the guy who attacked me is here. I smelled him out and that's why I took off wench."

The girl sighed, glaring at Inuyasha. "I do have a name other than wench, Inuyasha. It's Asuka, it's not that hard to pronounce."

"I'll call ya whatever I feel like calling ya!"

"Well now, that isn't fair. I call you by your name and you won't call me by my name except for disrespectful names. I guess I should call you whatever I feel like."

"Whatever, I don't give a damn."

"Really? So I can call you sweet cheeks?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Inuyasha cringed at the name. "Whatever wench."

"You do know I'm not talking about the ones on your face right?" Asuka laughed as Inuyasha reddened in humiliation. "Relax, it's only a joke."

"Well it was stupid." Inuyasha retorted.

Asuka sighed. "Every thing is stupid in your eyes. You really do need to loosen up… sweet cheeks." She leant up and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha growled at her, but she only smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. _I hate that girl…_


	7. Chapter 7

Asuka observed Inuyasha discreetly as she sipped from her mug of coffee. She remembered back when they first met. She was just on a walk, reveling in the warmth of the sun when she felt pulled towards something. She valued her instincts, so she abandoned her path and turned towards the Higurashi shrine. Adjacent to the building, she saw a glowing light piercing through the gap of the opening door in the well house.

He came out then, in a kimono as red as the blood pouring down the hole in his chest. Her initial thought was how foreign the man appeared with silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws, and doggie ears. Nothing about him however, alerted her he was dangerous. She could not leave him and definitely could not ignore him when he collapsed to the ground.

He certainly was a handful to keep in her house. She was thankful she lived on her own because her parents would not have the patience to tolerate his foul mouth and cynical attitude. However, beneath his sarcastic remarks and oversized ego, she noticed the torment in his eyes. Every night she would hear him sneak out of the house to climb the tallest tree she owned and just stare forlornly at the moon.

"What are you staring at wench?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Want anymore ramen?"

She saw his mood shift as he stood, politely declining the offer. Asuka stared at him a second longer, wishing he would just open up to her. She confessed to him all her greatest fears and hopes, why won't he do the same? He's been living under her roof for a month now. It was previously only supposed to last for a week, just enough time for him to recover. However, she fell in love. She didn't know when or how, but she did and she couldn't surrender him just yet.

"Where did you put the jewel?" Inuyasha asked, shattering her thoughts.

_Is the jewel all you really care about Inuyasha? If I didn't possess the power to purify the stupid thing, would you still agree to being with me? _Asuka thought as the half demon neglected her once again after giving him the room.

Inuyasha bolted upstairs and turned left into Asuka's room. Her jasmine scent enveloped his nostrils the minute he stepped inside. Her walls were deprived of painting and her tatami floor was in desperate need of vacuuming. The small bed, desk, and TV bequeathed the room with a more spacious look. She owned plethora of money bestowed to her by her parents, but she felt redecorating her room would be wasteful.

_Can't really blame her. What's the point if you're not going to live long enough to enjoy it anyway. _Inuyasha thought. _I'm actually kind of glad her room isn't like…Kagome's._

He smirked as he thought back to Kagome's room and her girlishness of pink walls and bedspreads suffocated him. Then, there was that permanent scent of vanilla and strawberries that dominated her room, scent that was all Kagome's. He wondered if he slipped through Kagome's old window into her bedroom, the intoxicating smell would still be there or if it had been overwritten by Sota and Hitomi's daughter.

He walked up to the jewel, the string strung over the small lamp post. He carefully lifted the necklace up, cradling the Shikon jewel to his chest. He slid down the desk as memories of his adventures with his friends and Kagome flashed before his eyes. His heart ached, as he remembered the tragic end to this adventure.

_For years, they had been trapped in a battle of evil against good, and now this could be the end of all adversities. Naraku possessed the entire jewel, all of it tainted. However, there was still one missing piece of the jewel. The fragment that was once used to support Kohaku's existence, now dangles from Kagome's neck. The fragment was slowly becoming corrupted however since Naraku had implanted visions that messed with her heart._

_Inuyasha worried for her safety and her sanity. He wasn't as dense as people liked to believe. All the bloodshed and mindless slaughtering had taken its toll on Kagome's tender and delicate heart. The vivacious girl he met and initially thought as a nuisance, gradually lost her spunk. Her naïve eyes had witnessed traumatic things and because of that, her eyes don't sparkle nearly as much anymore. Inuyasha felt his heart ache as he knew his rendezvous with Kikyo had played a part as well._

_He observed the battle field, his heart sinking at the hopelessness of it. Miroku was unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth and nose, a testament of his overuse of his wind tunnel. Sango constantly worried for him and because of that, she couldn't focus entirely on the battle and received some critical wounds. He, himself, sported wounds from his distractions of Kagome. Every time she would fire an arrow, he would look just to make sure she was ok. When she wasn't participating in the battle, he would scan the entire area to find her and see if she was still alive._

_Kagome, thankfully, exhibited no wounds except for a cut across her cheek when she made a brusque dive from Naraku's tentacles. She looked utterly livid by her clenched fists and the drastic crackle in her priestess aura. He was mildly impressed; she looked so much like a warrior in that instant. Then, her eyes closed slowly and tears cascaded down her face. He wanted to run to her, wipe those tears away, but suddenly, she began to glow._

_In front of his eyes, he witnessed the purity of Kagome's mangled heart showcase itself in front of the others. They all, with the exception of Naraku of course, stood in absolute awe as the light intensified, making the once contaminated jewel shard begin to glow ethereally. To see the pink light restored in the jewel, uplifted their spirits. They will use that light to bring Naraku to the end._

_Kagome understood this will be the shard that will save the world. She went to attach it to her arrow, but was barely able to grab one when an agonizing pain collided with her chest. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku screamed as the copper blood gushed out of her gash and rain on the ground. She crumbled to her knees as Naraku lifted her up, bringing her close to him, with his spiky tentacle still embedded in her bosom. Inuyasha wanted to run to her, cut her free of Naraku's malicious intent, save her, but he was rooted to the spot._ _He couldn't see much of what was happening, but all he knew then was a brilliant light encasing Kagome and Naraku. When the intense light faded, Naraku was dissolving away with a face of astonishment. Kagome, blood pouring from her wounds, plummeted towards the ground. The whole, now purified jewel, following her fall. He forced himself to sprint to her, leaping to catch her before her injuries could worsen._

_It was too late however. He felt his stomach turn inside out as Kagome's life essence doused on him. Her cold alabaster skin froze his innards. What made this moment more unbearable, was the shutting of her eyes, the smile of accomplishment and completion adorning her face, she had finally let go._

Inuyasha felt his jaw quiver and a ball of pain rise up in his throat. His chest tightened as tears stung his shining eyes. Since Kagome died, he forced himself not to shed a tear. He couldn't cry, tears are a final goodbye and he just could not tell her goodbye. Deep inside, he felt he would have her back someday and he held on to that sliver of hope. Even when he made that begrudging wish to make the jewel disappear, and with it, his hopes of having Kagome returned to him, he never gave up. Now though, with this painful memory weighing down his heart, he could feel that dam gradually breaking. The emotions he fought to hide for so long behind a façade, was unraveling.

"Inuyasha?"

He clenched his eyes shut, locking the tears back inside. He stood, waiting for his façade to return before facing Asuka. He was grateful for all she did for him, especially for inviting him inside her house, but she just wasn't Kagome. Asuka smiled and he growled slightly at her open display of pity.

"What do you want wench?"

"I was wondering… if you had any idea of what to do with that stupid jewel?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I do know that we need to keep this jewel safe from Saigen though. And of course, we need to find the perfect wish to get rid of this damn thing."

Asuka chewed her lip as she approached him slowly, her hand reaching to his arm. She wound her arm around his, leaning on his shoulder. Inuyasha stiffened, but didn't move nor did he return the gesture. He only harrumphed and turned his head away so she couldn't see the scowl that plagued his face.

"I have… an idea… of what to use it for." She said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Inuyasha looked back at her, cursing himself for even caring about this girl's predicament. But… "We can't do that idiot… it's selfish."

"Since when is living selfish?" Asuka snapped. "What idiot would want to die?"

A flashback of Kagome's pale, dead face came to his mind. His insides seared with anger and in retaliation, he grasped the girl's arm. She gasped under the intensity of his stare, seeing the rage and hurt clashing together in his eyes. For the first time, she felt the stirrings of fear, but she couldn't fight against him, couldn't leave him.

He growled then and pushed her away. He tore out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Asuka collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

Kagome folded her arms as she watched Akina practice with her mother's Hiraikotsu. A singing in the air followed by a deafening crash alerted her of Hiraikotsu slicing through the trees. Kagome took in the girl's fluid movements, the determination alight in her eyes, and felt as though she was traveling through time, watching Sango grow up into the fine warrior she was.

Hiroshi, Keiko, and Amaya joined then, all complimenting her. Akina challenged Hiroshi and he accepted. They bantered like any competitive brother and sister would before taking their positions. Keiko rushed up to meet with Kagome, a smile brightening her face. Amaya only stared at her siblings, a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with Amaya?" Kagome asked.

Keiko sighed. "She's not as excited about becoming a demon slayer. She's scared of it and bloodshed frightens her too."

Kagome nodded, remembering how Kohaku felt the same as Amaya. "Hey, where's Miroku and Sango?"

"Oh, they heard a rumor about a priestess who has an idea of the whereabouts of the Shikon jewel."

"What? And they didn't tell me?"

"They couldn't find you this morning. They thought you wanted to be alone for a while, after hearing about… well… Inuyasha."

Kagome inhaled sharply, willing the returning pain to recede. Unable to watch any longer of the sibling rivalry, she turned and walked away. Her abrupt departure made Hiroshi and Akina halt their quarrel to watch Kagome make her leave.

"Keiko! What happened!" Hiroshi called.

Keiko didn't know what to say.

Kagome kept her eyes leveled to the ground to avoid seeing the cheery faces pass by her. It was cynical and quite astonishing to see how uncouth she had become, but she couldn't harness these bitter feelings of resentment accumulating inside of her. Some may even call her heartless, and she scowled as she thought that insult had never reigned more true. She found herself detesting the mocking laughter and muttering expletives at the sun for its dearth of searing warmth.

She yelled at the wind in her insane mind to stop blowing so hard. Her arms went to cradle her waist and she felt so alone, so pathetic, and so dead inside. This must be the predicament Kikyo was forced to live. She recalled those times when she was just a naïve young brat and how Kikyo's coldness towards her affected her. She now understood the reason behind Kikyo's boorishness towards her; it was jealousy. That said jealousy ran much deeper than Inuyasha's affections intensifying for Kagome, but rather, a girl with eccentrics intervenes and pilfered Kikyo's life to make it her own.

Reflecting back on those moments when Kikyo belittled her or when she caught Inuyasha in her arms, she found she didn't have a reason to be angry. Even when Inuyasha left her side to be with Kikyo, he would always return to her. His past with Kikyo may had formed a leash for the deceased priestess to use to reel him in at her beck and call, but Kagome held a certain power over him that triumphed over Kikyo and their impenetrable bond. He may had strayed out of loyalty and responsibility, but he came back out of love and devotion for her.

To have these thoughts in her mind, she found they were too amazing to be real. She nonchalantly tapped her lips with her finger, attempting to retrieve those memories of that penultimate, but passionate night. It concerned her however, when even though the memory was still quite fresh, she couldn't remember the most significant parts that gave it meaning.

She couldn't remember the sensations that had once coursed through her body when his lips touched hers or when he swathed her in his powerful arms. The images were there, but the feelings were absent. Was this another part of the curse to being heartless? Or perhaps, she was slowly beginning to forget. She wondered if it was at all possible that she only dreamed, one twisted pleasure her mind conjured before she steeled herself for death.

Twenty years ago, she would've been frantic about losing memories of Inuyasha. She pondered if she had even been in love with him at all. She wondered if just maybe, she was obsessed with him. She realized that she had been addicted to his voice, his charm, and even addicted to his existence. She had felt living without him, was like being deprived of air.

"When I get my heart back, I'm never letting it go again." Kagome asseverated.

"Kagome! What are you doing out here?" Kagome looked up to see Kisho carrying a pile of wood. The sleeve of his kimono slipped back to display his toned muscles.

"Am I not allowed to leave the house? You all are treating me like a prisoner." Kagome had intentionally meant it as a joke, but it came off cold and harsh that Kisho frowned.

"Well sorry for worrying about your safety. Oh by the way, Sango and Miroku are coming back. I'm catching their scents and they seem more confused than ever." Kisho said. "Hey, why don't you walk back with me and help me and Sakiko prepare a delicious meal for them."

Kagome walked away. "Sorry, but I want to talk to Sango and Miroku."

Kisho nodded, and turned, masking his disappointment. Kagome was merely a few feet ahead of him, but it seemed to him she was miles away.

"The Shikon no Tama, a jewel wanted by demons to gain power. A jewel wanted by nasty humans for greed. Anything so right could go so wrong in a blink of an eye. That is the fragileness of the jewel. When in hands of pure intent, it sings a sweet melody of hope. When in malicious hands, it dims to a stunning black and will summon destruction. The jewel must disappear by the right wish. Demon slayers, I am not belittling your friend's wish of wiping the jewel out of existence. However, you see, it was not the right wish. There is no abyss for the jewel to disappear, there is nowhere for it to disappear. It exists again, a place unknown, and that explains why demons have been making a constant occurrence. They want the jewel."

Sango and her husband, Miroku, sat cross-legged in front of the priestess. The fire lighting on the bamboo sticks began to fade, leaving them in almost darkness. Miroku slithered an arm around her shoulders as she huddled her knees to her chest. She thought back to all the attacks just recently. Her village was almost annihilated numerable times from a hoard of demons and it has happened too often that it was hard to ignore. Not to mention, her dear friend, Inuyasha's life was lost in the mayhem. She looked to Miroku who appeared to be calm, but she could see the enigma in his face.

The priestess stood, announcing her upcoming departure. The couple stood and bowed to the woman, thanking her for her wise input. As they left the temple, they thought silently about the jewel that had lurked into their lives and changed it for the worst. It had been a long, tedious journey that was set on the jewel and the relief was overwhelming when they believed it to be gone. Now, here it was again, taking more lives and in the process, screwing up their plans they wanted for themselves.

"Sango?" Sango snapped out of her reverie to answer her husband. He could only look at her. Without words, she knew what he was thinking. "Are we ever going to be rid of that jewel?" He asked.

She cracked a small smile, but no humor was present. "I don't know. Let's hurry home."

She halted then, her face pained. Miroku looked back and rushed to her side the moment he saw a droplet escape her eye. He gently wiped away the tear and pulled her into his embrace. She clung to him, as if he was her rock she expected to be there in troubling times. Her crying escalated into weeps and she melted to the ground, taking her husband down with her. He held onto her tighter, hopeless about how to help her.

"I miss Inuyasha, Miroku."

Miroku nodded. "So do I, Sango, so do I. But don't worry, his death will be avenged."

"I know, but even if we get our revenge against the one who killed him, I still would miss him as badly as I do now, if not more."

Miroku pulled back slightly and lifted her chin. She stared into his brilliant eyes, glowing with such love all belonging to her. She felt so mesmerized that she forgot the reason for her tears. He brought their faces together, foreheads knocking gently into each other. Sango's mouth parted, expecting something, but he didn't move. He only stared at her, letting his barriers dissipate and let her see his own sadness over losing his friend. Then, he blinked and though a twinge was still there, he let his shields come up. Sango nodded in understanding.

"I know you miss him Sango, as do I. But this isn't the first we lost somebody precious to us. When we did lose that special person, we pushed on because that's what we had to do then, and that's what we have to do now. Of course we will continue to miss them, but we are blessed to have other people who need us and we can't allow our emotions intervene with our duties to those people."

Sango nodded and finally, he closed in. She grabbed his head, pushing his face into hers for a real, married kiss. Miroku was happy to oblige and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. Sango pulled away, laying her head on his shoulder and giggled as he blazed a trail of butterfly kisses down the side of her throat.

She playfully smacked him. "Quit it, you dirty monk."

He smiled, prompting her to slap him on the arm again. They both walked, hand in hand to the village and to the home they made together. All the while, their thoughts centered around Kagome and the mystery of the jewel they worked all their lives to banish.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome saw her sulking companions in the distance and went to meet with them. Sango and Miroku noticed her and they feigned a smile. The absence of Kagome's cheerfulness pained them. They disapproved of this new Kagome who seems to talk to them strictly for business. Not once since she's been there had she enquired about their lives and how happy they are. She's also never said that she was happy for them as she usually would in the past. Her eyes were drab, devoid of that lovable spark.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Kagome asked, stopping just inches away from them.

"The jewel exists in another world." Miroku responded. "The priestess claimed Inuyasha made the wrong wish."

"And what was his wish?"

"He at first wanted to wish you back to life, but in the end, decided to let you go. Therefore, he merely wished for the jewel to vanish."

"And how come the wish didn't work?"

Sango intercepted. "She said there was no place for the jewel to vanish. It exists somewhere but, not here."

_Somewhere, but not here. _Kagome thought, pondering on the true meaning.

That day, Kagome was a hermit to the group as she wandered off to think on her own. Sango and Miroku were tempted to follow her, but decided it would be best to leave her be. Kisho had other plans of course, and after completing his duties for the day, he set off to locate Kagome. It didn't take long for him to find her, since she bore a distinct smell that separated her from the rest of the individuals in the world. Only her scent could lull him into a state of absolute tranquility.

She was in another village, very close to the demon slayers. He immediately recognized it as the temporary home when Kagome and her friends were merely shard hunters on a mission. He also remembered it, and a chill slid down his back, as Kagome's resting place.

Kagome, he found out a few moments later, was standing above her burial. What was once a lump of dirt concealing a jar of ashes, now a demolished mess and the bottle containing a precious memory of a beautiful girl was gone. Kagome dropped down, her finger tracing over her name engraved on stone. Her composed face as she observed her final bed bothered him slightly. How could one be so calm looking at the place where she was buried, twenty years before she would rise again?

"I see Kaede has passed on." Kagome said, startling him as she spoke suddenly.

"Who?" He croaked.

"Kaede. The old woman that used to care for me and the others." Kagome said as she stood, looking at the grave next to her, Kaede.

"Uhh, yeah. She died probably about…eighteen years ago if I remember the story right."

_Two years after I died. _Kagome thought. "Do you know how she died?"

"Sango said she just didn't wake up. It was her time. It was Inuyasha who alerted them of her passing."

Kagome nodded. "Kaede was great to us, she will be sorely missed."

"You were too." Kisho said, standing to wrap his arms around her from behind. She stiffened, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. Her skin was unnaturally cold, but she wasn't shivering. "You feel really cold."

Kagome pushed him away in that instant, pinning him down with a single glare. He could've sworn death was etched into those emotionless eyes. He expected her to scold him, but she merely turned her back, walking away. He shakily brought himself to stand, watching her beginning to fade from his view.

Kagome let her feet guide her through the village, thrilled nobody stopped her in her solitary trek. She traversed around the farming fields, following the path of the skinny river to the beginning of the ocean. She situated herself on a boulder, overlooking the clean, uncontaminated sea. She breathed in the fresh air, closing her eyes, and tried to make herself believe she was completely alive.

Suddenly, her chest clenched and she found breathing to be more torturous. She slid down the boulder sluggishly, clasping both hands to her chest. Tremors racked her body as the pain intensified. She tried to muster up the voice to scream, but only a squeal was permitted. That one squeal though reached Kisho's acute hearing and before she knew it, his hands were on her and he pulled her into his lap.

Kagome struggled in his grasp, believing it was him inflicting this agony upon her. The pain refused to ebb and with it, came a shuddering voice deep within her conscious. Another part of her, she thought angrily, that he could control.

_Kagome sweetheart, I hope you didn't forget our bargain. _

The pain vanished suddenly, leaving her crumbled on the ground at Kisho's feet. Kisho waved his hands in a panic, helpless about how to sooth away this mystery pain. Kagome greedily sucked in large quantities of air, relieved that the excruciating squeeze in her chest was dissipating.

_I need you to find the jewel and bring it to me._

_One problem idiot, I don't know where it is. I haven't felt its presence at all._

_It's not where you are, it's here._

_Where?_

The mental conversation was silenced by a strident cry from the demon slayer village. In the desperation of the moment, Kisho gathered Kagome in his arms and raced back home. Kagome didn't protest since his incredulous speed would get both of them there faster than going separately. They found the demon slayer village bombarded by a towering demon.

Sango and Miroku were there, battling the best they could. Sakiko was also preparing herself for battle. Akina, Amaya, Hiroshi, and Keiko were nowhere near the vicinity. Kagome leapt out of Kisho's arms, running up to Sango who was nursing her bleeding knee.

"Kagome, there is a bow and arrows inside of that storage shed there. Help us." Sango pleaded as she forced herself to stand and fight once again.

Kagome rushed to the shed Sango indicated to her before. She threw open the doors, finding the three offspring of her friends and Keiko. Keiko was pleading Hiroshi, who was wearing a tight uniform with armor and a chain blade, to not fight. Akina had her brother's hand and was wearing similar as him except with another smaller Hiraikotsu as her mother.

Akina won over the squabble and Hiroshi called to Amaya to protect Keiko. Amaya agreed and she grasped Keiko's hand. That's when they noticed Kagome, who asked for the bow and arrows. Amaya nonchalantly pointed to a cabinet then rushed out with Keiko in tow. Kagome approached the cabinet and felt a wave of nostalgia tug at her as she reached for the weapons.

She shouldered the quiver of arrows and darted outside with the bow. She joined her companions, each burdened with a bothersome wound. Kagome notched an arrow, aiming for the demon who was currently swiping at Hiroshi and Akina. She let the arrow fly, its point aiming for the demon's head. The lizard demon noticed this and darted to the side, making the tree behind him the arrow's impromptu target.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu with all her might, prompting the lizard demon to swipe at the projectile with his tail, throwing it off course. Sango ran to retrieve it, as Miroku approached with his holy staff. The demon swat him away as well and Kagome released another arrow while he was distracted, this one impaling his leg.

He roared with fury as the blood trickled down his leg. He then turned his odious gaze to her, hissing and baring his fangs. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, almost as if he was trying to taste her from a distance. He rushed to her, prompting Hiroshi and Akina to put their skills they had acquired from years of training to use.

The lizard demon halted at the assault, whining and hollering as the joint efforts of the siblings wounded him drastically. Kagome let another arrow fly, this one burrowing deep into the lizard's cranium, purifying him instantly. Just as that threat vanished, the group were encased by a hoard of demons floating towards Kaede's old village. In the struggle to free herself, Kagome accidentally dropped her archery weapons.

The demons finally cleared, but the threat on the late Kaede's village was still present. "Let's go after them." Miroku replied.

Everyone else nodded and they set off. Kagome opted to ride on Kisho's back, much to the demon's enjoyment. Sango, Miroku, and the two siblings ran on front, all of them carrying their weapons. They followed the trail of terrorizing demons, slaughtering the hungry ones who veered off the path to taste a human.

The hoard of demons glided through the air, shattering the dead silence of the night with furious hisses and growls. The group followed closely behind, their surroundings bringing on a feeling of nostalgia. This related especially to Kagome, who felt a tightening in her chest as Kisho whizzed past the Sacred Tree, coming to a full halt in front of the Bone Eater's well. The valiant demons aimed straight down the opening of the well, only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier.

Kagome shifted, prompting Kisho to deposit her on the ground. The demons saw the threat and turned their intentions to the intruders. Kagome realized in that moment that her bow and arrows were not with her. Sango and Miroku attempted to fight, but the number of demons pursuing them made the situation hopeless. Akina and Hiroshi were both engaged in ferocious battle with monster after monster and could only handle one at a time. Kisho remained by Kagome's side, seeing as how she was the only one without a weapon and a simple target.

"You ok Kagome?" Kisho asked as he pummeled yet another demon who made the fatal attempt of approaching Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "For now. How could I have been so careless as to drop my weapons in battle?"

"Don't worry about that." Kisho assured, turning around as another brave demon charged for them.

He didn't take into an account of another unsuspecting demon behind them. Kagome's sudden scream as the demon sunk his fangs down into her shoulder. Kisho furiously swiped at the offending demon, severing its head from his body. Kagome immediately cupped her shoulder, her eyes widening at the absence of liquid warmth coating her wound.

Kisho drew her into him, trying to check her wound, but Kagome adamantly refused him. The two were occupied and failed to see another demon flying towards them. Sango and Miroku tried to call out, but their warnings were carried away by the wind.

Suddenly, a twang stilled the night. A solitary arrow sliced through the air, sizzling with the intensity of spiritual power. The demon saw the oncoming projectile and cocked his head to the side, not understanding what was happening. The spear of the arrow, shrouded in a gleaming magenta light nestled deeply into the demon's neck. The beast howled in agony as the spiritual power tore apart his insides. He collapsed to the side, falling to the ground with a sickening thud. His carcass reduced into ashes, which were hurriedly carried away by the night breeze.

The demons who were engrossed in other members of the group turned their attentions to the new threat. Everyone, with the exception of the monsters of course, were in shock as Sakiko fired arrow after arrow. A brilliant light of priestess energy encased the vicinity, glowing brighter until it dissipated, leaving sparkles of it to coat the ground. The threats were vanquished.

"Sakiko? You're a priestess?" Hiroshi asked incredulously.

Sakiko sighed. "I guess you could say that."

"That's unreal. I never heard of a half demon possessing spiritual powers." Akina said.

"Have you mom?"

Sango responded. "No, never."

"And not with such intensity." Miroku said. "I'm still having chills from the aftermath."

"Guys that's not important right now! Kagome's hurt!" Kisho called.

Sango, Miroku, Akina, Hiroshi, and Sakiko rushed to Kagome and Kisho. Kagome was moaning, the pain still searing in her shoulder but not as intense when she was initially attacked. Miroku aided Kisho in prying Kagome's hand off her shoulder, where he was further confused and worried by the absence of blood.

Sango also noticed from where she stood, the condition of her best friend. She tried to bury her cynical thoughts, but seeing no blood where the demon pierced her was alarming. She knelt on the ground next to her surrogate sister, inhaling sharply as she observed rough edges the fang marks left behind and the chips descending from the wound. It was identical to Kikyo's clay body.

"Oh my God." Sango breathed out, fighting back the tears but having difficulty doing so.

Akina and Hiroshi were alarmed by the sudden tension that filtered in the air. Both of them just stood off to the side, uncertain of what was unfolding in front of them. They debated on leaving the adults to cope alone, but seeing their mother's tears and their father's perplexed expression pass over his usual composed face, rooted them to the spot. They just couldn't abandon their parents until they knew what was happening.

"Kagome, you're like Kikyo." Sango said, which was a blunder on her part.

The name sparked an ire so deep within that in retaliation, Kagome whipped her arm out and nearly smacked the married couple adjacent to her. "Don't say that Sango. I'm nothing like her."

Miroku sighed, standing and backing away to avoid another hit. "Kagome, yes you are. Sango and I have noticed differences about you that are strikingly similar to Kikyo, when she was first resurrected."

Kagome gritted her teeth together. "Stop comparing me to her!"

Sango reached out to her, hurt when Kagome shrunk away from her. "Please Kagome, we only want to help you."

Kagome scoffed. "Help me? So what? You're going to kill me and let me rest in peace again?"

"No we-"

"Liar. Don't lie Miroku. You know very well that's what we wanted for Kikyo, was for her to finally die so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

Miroku tried to keep his voice calm, but his anger was beginning to overwhelm him. "That's different! There wasn't any way we could help restore Kikyo's life completely, but there must be a way to help you! And we will do that Kagome, we will do anything for you because we love you. You are stil a major part not only as a group member, not only as a friend, but as family, our sister."

Kagome listened as Miroku's words resounded in her head. His promises lit up a feeling that she dreaded would be gone forever. It was slight, barely there, but she could feel just a twinge of happiness. She held on tightly to that feeling, willing for it to stay perpetually, but it was gone the next instant. She felt it slip away, provoking a single tear to traverse down her cheek.

Miroku went to tenderly wipe away the tear, ignoring the iciness that accompanied his touch. Kagome fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sango scooted towards her husband and sister, partaking in the embrace as well. Kisho and Sakiko only watched, their hearts lurching. Akina grasped Hiroshi's hand and pulled him into a hug, which he immediately reciprocated.

Kagome felt the stinging cold on her skin, the desire to shiver to produce some warmth but she was denied that. Even with two pairs of arms from the people she loved so much in her past life, wrapped securely around her, she was still cold. Inside however, and she delighted at the feeling, a warmth far more powerful than what the sun could bequeath her pooled inside of her. And that feeling alone, was enough to warm her inside and out.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only mere minutes for Kagome to pull herself out of the embrace, but to the married couple it felt like eternities. As they held her, with a torrent of tears cascading down their faces, their lives with Kagome flashed before their eyes. It was like reliving the past all over again, remembering their cheerful, smiling, Kagome who never hesitated to display her kind heart and loving nature. Seeing her now, the torment in her dead eyes, the claw marks on her clay shoulder, the bitter coldness of her skin, they knew they lost their Kagome, but they were determined to bring her back.

"Kagome, tell us everything." Miroku said, standing and gaining back his calm face.

Sango grasped Kagome's hand, ignoring the cold. She knew she was needed for comfort and she would stay beside her friend for all eternity. It was the least she could do in repayment for all this wisp of a girl did for her. "Kagome, we want to help you so please… tell us."

Kagome nodded and reiterated the day she was resurrected to the couple again, but with newly added details. "His name… was Saigen… he's the one who had this witch named Neikan resurrect me."

Sakiko gasped, attracting the attention of her friends. She shook her head, telling them she thought she saw something. They were unconvinced, but they were more interested in Kagome's story. They let it slide, reverting their attentions back to Kagome. Kagome continued, her peripheral vision focused on Sakiko and the expressions that passed over her face. "He told me I will help him find the Shikon jewel no matter what."

"But he let you go?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm bound to him."

Kisho was outraged. "Bound to him! What do you mean by that!"

"He has my heart… inside a ruby… when he needs me, he squeezes that and it's quite painful."

Kisho recalled back when Kagome crumbled to her knees and was screaming like she was being murdered. He knew the pain this Saigen bastard inflicted on her was more excruciating than she let on. Miroku intervened. "Has he called upon you at all lately?"

"Yes, just earlier today."

"What did he say?"

"He said he needed me… he found the general location of the jewel, but he needs me to spot it out." Kagome turned towards the well, feeling a pull. It wasn't just a coincidence those demons flew here. By the way they kept trying to barge inside the well, it's obvious there was something in there they wanted. "And I think I have an idea of where it is."

She walked over to the Bone Eater's well, seeing that it still looked the same to her. She peered into the opening of the well, peering through the murky darkness to see a glimpse of a pink light. The jewel was there, it had to be.

_Somewhere, but not here. _Kagome nodded in confidence. _If the jewel doesn't exist in the present, then it must be in the future. It's the only world for it to escape to._

"Kagome, you think it's in your world?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "It's possible. Why else would demons cause a rampage in large numbers to seek out the Bone Eater's well? And besides, I'm feeling that pull, that thing that tells me a shard of the jewel is near."

"Shard? You mean the jewel is in pieces now?"

"No, it feels whole."

Sango and Miroku were relieved they didn't have to spend another three years searching for fragments of the jewel. That adventure was disastrous enough, they didn't want to relive that again. Kisho remembered when Kagome told him a long time ago that she was a girl from modern times, but didn't have the slightest clue to her meaning and she refused to tell him more information. Seeing the well and how it was supposedly a linked portal to another time was absurd to him, but in the Feudal Era of demons, priestesses, and sorceress magic, it was possible.

After they sorted out that revelation, their attentions turned to Sakiko. Sakiko sighed as their interrogative gazes settled on her. She looked down, trying to keep her eyes trained to the ground, but found it difficult as the gazes continued to burn through her. She looked up, seeing that all of them, except Kagome and Sango, had approached closer to her.

"Are you a priestess Sakiko?" Kisho asked.

Sakiko nodded. "Half I guess you could say."

They all stared at her, expecting more and she caved, telling them the story of her birth parents and the struggles they faced in their love for one another…

_Emerging from the shroud that concealed the entrance of the hut, Shina strapped her quiver of arrows to her back. The villagers halted their work as she walked North. She flashed them her infectious smile, her eyes sparkling and dancing with contagious delight. The men smiled back at her with warmth in their hearts, but the women looked away, their eyes holding the burden of distrust._

_"There goes our priestess again." One of the women said._

_"Is she even really a priestess? She harbors such affections for one of dirty blood, blood of demons."_

_"I heard she befriended Ami, that kitsune girl that stirred an uproar in our peaceful village."_

_"I know that, it was all the rage a time ago. She defended the kitsune too, saying she lived a harsh life and needs only sympathy to change her ways. I'll admit though that she's done a decent work taming that wild animal, Ami doesn't attack us anymore."_

_"You have to keep in mind though that there may have been some bargaining. Lady Shina has probably sacrificed our people to keep Ami away. Or perhaps, she is turning on the demon's side. Did you hear how she blessed the marriage between that kitsune girl and the handsome samurai?"_

_"Aye. Perhaps she is a demon."_

_Unbeknownst to the two women, Shina overheard their conversation. Her smile vanished, left with a flame of anger. She could not see what her villagers feared. There hadn't been any attacks and neither were any of the people missing let alone sacrificed. Prejudice, such a childish thing. If they worry too much about the coldness on the outside of the person, then they will miss out on the warmth of the inside._

_She closed her eyes, allowing this world to vanish if only for one blissful second. When she regained her sight, she was relieved to hear no chattering and see no distrustful glares. The calm rippling of the river soothed her and she laid down her bow and arrows. She rolled up her red hakamas and stepped in the water, letting the coolness engulf her ankles and below._

_"Never seen a priestess who lets herself go."_

_Disappointed that her moment of serenity ended, she spoke without facing the intruder. "It is a hard life for a woman not to indulge in the pleasantries of being alive."_

_"I suppose."_

_She heard the man groan, and her nature of caring for the wounded compelled her to turn around. He looked like a regular human man except for glowing silver eyes, long blue hair, and elf ears. As she approached him, she could see his talons drenched in blood. His side was severely wounded, bubbling with some kind of acid that was dissolving him from inside out._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Why would you care?" He asked her with a suspicious glare._

_"If I knew what was wrong with you, I could heal you."_

_The demon scoffed. "Yeah right, I ain't falling for some damn priestess's traps. I bet you only want to make me suffer more."_

_"I do not."_

_"Thought priestesses are supposed to hate demons?"_

_"I'm different. I believe in whoever has life, is a creature created by the gods for the purpose to live his life on Earth. I will not be so villainous as to kill a living being simply because their blood is different from mine."_

_"I still don't trust you."_

_She raised her hands in surrender and moved away from her weapons, rooting the demon to the spot. His eyes searched for any sign of sabotage, but then she stopped in front of him and bowed her head in a submissive manner. When she looked up, she found him standing directly in front of her, his silver eyes split in icy glares, but she dared not to move from her place._

_Shina noticed him relaxing, and a minute later, he collapsed to the ground in agony. His hand clutched his side, oozing with blood, acid dribbling down his white kimono._

_"It doesn't matter." He groaned. "Go ahead priestess, end my suffering."_

_He fell into unconsciousness, and when he awoke again, he found himself feeling much better. He tilted his head to the side to see his side wrapped carefully in bandages and the burning ache was gone. He then noted that his pristine haori was taken off and soaked in the river by the same intervening priestess._

_"You saved me?"_

_"You could say I put an end to your suffering." She giggled, and the demon found the voice very beautiful to hear. "Call me Shina."_

_He looked puzzled. "Ok, Shina."_

_She stared at him, expectantly. "Well? What's your name?"_

_"It's Katashi."_

_"Katashi huh? I'll keep that name in my memory."_

_Katashi slowly stood up, smirking. "Don't bother, you ain't seeing me around again."_

_He looked at her, and was surprised to see her face devoid of any mirth, but actually disappointment. "You really don't trust me huh? After I saved your life?"_

_He scoffed again. "Don't go getting a big ego now. You healed my pain yes, but you did nothing to save my life. No one can, nor do they give a damn about it."_

_"I do."_

_He glared at her. "You've done enough pries- I mean Shina. Go back to your village before you are caught with a demon."_

_Katashi briskly walked away, but he heard Shina's plea. "Don't let this be the last time I see you."_

_Shina carried the fear that she would never see Katashi again. He was quite a striking young male and there was a tangible sadness that she just wanted to whisk away. The next morning, she went down by the river, in hopes of seeing him, but he never did show up. Three days later, she gave up on the hope of seeing the demon, until the fourth day. She was so eager to ease the tensions of the day by sitting down next to the river, that she had completely forgotten to take her bow and arrows._

_Her mistake nearly sacrificed her life. She detected a demonic aura, but before she could elude the danger, he found her first. She was staring into the malevolent eyes of a hundred foot long snake demon. His jaw parted to expose his fangs, diving down to nick her in the shoulder as she turned and ran. Shina held her bleeding shoulder, investigating the wound, but in her haste she tripped._

_She clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the jaws of death as the demon plummeted at her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist and hauled her away from danger. Shina was pleased to see it was Katashi, and the snake demon laid twitching on the ground._

_"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." Shina said._

_"I smelled your scent mixed with blood, thought I repay my debt." Katashi said._

_Shina noted the smile on his face, making him appear brighter than the sun. In turn, she giggled and stood, rushing over to throw her arms around his neck. He tensed, blushing heavily, but never returned the sentiment. For a week, they met by the river to talk, their escapades from the cruelties of life. Everyday was the same for Katashi, but Shina's feelings stirred into something deeper than just infatuation._

_Shina came to the river, only to see an angry Katashi kicking at the ground and muttering a stream of obscenities. She rushed to him, embracing him from behind._

_"Katashi? What's wrong?"_

_"Being with you."_

_A pang of hurt jabbed her in the heart, but she refused to give up on him. She continued to hold him and he remained uptight. "What do you mean?"_

_"This is wrong! Everything we have together is wrong! Just what are we Shina! Friends?"_

_"I think we are."_

_"Well, it's wrong!"_

_"It's been like this for quite some time, why now are you making it into an issue?"_

_"It's been an issue! I was just dumb enough to not recognize it, or keep denying it." He turned around, grasping both her wrists and holding her away from him. "You're a priestess damn it! You should be condemning me to the fiery pits of hell! I'm a demon, I should want to tear you to shreds but I don't. You confuse the hell out of me woman!"_

_She smiled, despite the rage in his beautiful eyes. "So what? Why not defy the laws, if it means our happiness."_

_"Happiness! You call this happiness!"_

_"I'm a priestess Katashi, I am supposed to live life as though I am but an empty shell! I am expected to be perfect, conditioned to make no mistakes, and never am I allowed to be a woman. Never in my life had I ever felt satisfied, ever felt fervent enough to wake up in the morning, until I met you. Being with you, I can be myself and that makes me truly happy."_

_His anger seemed to quell, but his grip around her wrists were tight. "You're happy being with me?"_

_Shina nodded, a smile gracing her features. "I take it though, that the feelings are not mutual."_

_"Stop putting words in my mouth, let me speak for my mind." Katashi sighed, dropping her wrists. "I am… at peace… when I'm with… you."_

_Shina stepped forward, and meticulously draped her arms around the demon's neck. He laid his head on her shoulder, his own arms snaking around her petite waist. He felt her hand slide through his hair, trace the contours of his elf ear, and caress his cheek. When he pulled away, Shina tilted her head and captured Katashi's lips with hers._

_He was stunned and she took it that he didn't want it. Dejectedly, she pulled away, but then Katashi wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her back into the kiss. Shina awkwardly tilted her head to the side, this experience very new and very frightening for her. Katashi sensed her uneasiness and tried to coax her by stroking her long, wavy hair. When she didn't loosen up, he let her go. Shina looked at the ground, her face flushed a deep scarlet. She looked up, hoping to see the same affect on him that he did to her, but was shocked to see his angry face._

_"Why did you kiss me Shina?"_

_"Was I not supposed to?"_

_He sighed. "I shouldn't have let it continue."_

_"Is it because you are a demon and I'm a human?"_

_"No, I don't give a damn about that anymore."_

_"Then, why are you-"_

_"Because I have a mate, Kasumi." His words gnawed at her and she turned away so her tears could still be concealed. Katashi smelt them though, and came up to hug her from behind. "It was a marriage pact to produce offspring of our kind. I don't love her and I know she doesn't love me, but she made me promise to remain faithful to her and she will do the same for me."_

_"I see."_

_"But I think… I love-"_

_"That's enough. Don't say the words if we can't act on them."_

_"Kasumi has sensed you on me, so she knows I have a human friend. She doesn't like it though, but she said she'll try to tolerate it. That's why… I think we should remain friends."_

_Shina concurred, and for a while, they upheld that promise. However, as more time came to pass, and the touching became too frequent, those feelings never did evaporate, but rather intensified. One night, they couldn't suppress the urge and by the river, they indulged in their fantasies. The next morning, Shina found herself naked and Katashi's haori covering her._

_Since that night, both were too anxious to go by the river, knowing they had crossed the line of safety. Then, Shina felt nauseous in the morning and vomited quite often and she confined herself near the river to think. She was worried that she could be pregnant with a demon's baby, such an immoral crime that she feared all three of them would be executed._

_"Shina! I thought I smelled you!"_

_"Katashi." She whispered, her voice strained from the threat of crying. "I think I'm-"_

_He held up a hand, his face sorrowful. "I know love, you're pregnant. I could sense it. I'm so sorry."_

_She stood, embracing him. "What'll we do? I have a duty to uphold and so do you to Kasumi."_

_Katashi sighed. "There's only one way Shina, and that's to kill the baby before anyone finds out."_

_"No! No, I will not kill our child!"_

_"We have to or all of us will die! This is some serious crap we got ourselves into!"_

_"I'm not killing our child. Maybe we could give him away to someone."_

_"The child will be half demon Shina! He is not going to have a happy life. The only way to save all of us, is to kill it."_

_They bickered on the issue more, but in the end, Shina concluded that he was right. Shina hardly walked around during her pregnancy since her belly was swelling. On the ninth month, she vanished without a word to her villagers and stayed with her best friend, the kitsune, Ami and her samurai husband._

_"I can't do it Ami. Katashi says I should kill it, but-"_

_"Let us take care of it Shina. We love to care for a child."_

_Shina kept her and Ami's agreement a secret from Katashi. When she finally gave birth, Ami was the one that named the beautiful half demon baby girl, Sakiko. Shina stayed a few more weeks to nurture her daughter then left with a doting kiss on the baby's cheek, promising her that she would return._

_Unfortunately, Kastashi's mate, Kasumi, found out about her husband's love child and sought for revenge. That amounted up to the villagers finding out and fear controlled them. They seized their priestess Shina, cursing her into hell for the deed she had done with a demon. Katashi was there, wishing he could save her, but had to watch her demise as the villagers executed her. Katashi went to search for his daughter, but was also seized by his wife's chief father and even he suffered the consequences of conceiving a half demon._

"For a long time, I believed Ami and Daichi were my biological parents. Ami, though she told my mother that she would care for me, really was a wreck when I lived with her. She didn't know anything about taking care of a child since she spent her life being one until she met Daichi. Daichi was her rock, he knew everything about caring for a baby being a big brother and everything. When Daichi passed, Ami broke down and told me the story about my real parents and how they were killed. After that, I just couldn't stay anymore, and I left. Ami didn't stop me."

Sakiko finished, expelling a whoosh of air to contain her boiling emotions. Sango, Miroku, and their children offered their sympathies to her, which she kindly acquiesced. Kisho would've also, but seeing Kagome and how her suspicious eyes dwelled on the female half demon, he strayed to her side.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome didn't acknowledge him. She only spared the well a momentarily glance before walking out of the woods. Everyone else soon followed suit behind her, returning back to the demon slayer village. Keiko and Amaya were waiting for all of them at the entrance. Keiko fled to Hiroshi's arms, who lifted her up and spun her with large gusto, compelling her to squeal in delight. Amaya bowed to her parents and elder sister before leaving them all alone.

"Keiko, we will be leaving shortly." Sakiko said suddenly, her eyes catching Kagome's gaze. "Just get ready."

"Ok Mother." Keiko said.

Kagome noticed Sakiko's expecting stare and knew she wanted a private talk. Kagome excused herself to the others and separated from them to follow Sakiko into a more quiet clearing, just on the outskirts of the demon slayer village. Sakiko plucked a leaf from the tree, beginning to shred it.

"Kagome, are you sure, the demon who resurrected you was named Saigen?" Sakiko asked finally.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's the name he told me."

"And you are going to pursue him?"

"Of course."

Sakiko growled, now firmly crushing the innocent leaf in her hand. "But why! For resurrecting you? For bringing you back to life? You want to kill him for that!"

"My business is my own, it's not to be shared with you. But I must ask, why do you care?"

Sakiko chomped down on her bottom lip, tears beginning to brew in her gorgeous orbs. "He's my son."


	10. Chapter 10

Of all the things she expected to hear, this was the least of them. Kagome stared at Sakiko, surrogate mother of Keiko, who just now confessed to mothering Saigen. Saigen, the monster who called her back from the dead and locked her heart inside a ruby to use for his own greedy needs. Saigen, who she was positive slaughtered Inuyasha and with it, the chance for them to rekindle their romance. Kagome studied the grieving mother, uncertain if she should believe it as the truth or not.

"I'm not sure I can believe you. If he's your real son, why are you caring for Keiko as a mother should?"

Sakiko sighed. "I was forced into intercourse and Saigen was the result. I was young, very, very young and I… wasn't ready to become a mother."

"So what? You threw him out on the streets or something? Made him fend for himself?"

Sakiko shook her head. "His biological father kept him."

Kagome was even more puzzled. In her time, the men who impregnates women wouldn't care about the child, unless it was planned. Majority may even claim that the child isn't theirs. Then it's the women who either abort or bring the child into the world and provide for them to the best of their ability. In this case, it's the woman who was freed from the duties of caring for a child and was left to the father. That's quite rare, especially for rapists unless they had plans for the kid.

"So, he forced you into the act, you gave birth to Saigen, then he just… let you go?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, he wanted me to cast a spell on Saigen, so he would sleep for a long time. He said he knew of my half demon, half priestess blood and needed me to give him a child legacy or something like that."

"Can you tell me what his name was?"

Sakiko sighed, her eyes beginning to water up again. "I never got to see him, only hear his voice and feel his disgusting hands on my body."

"Then, can you tell me why he needed you to give him a son?"

"He said there were people out there that are seeking for his life. Those said people have become stronger and he feared, well he didn't say he was scared, but it was easy to tell he felt threatened."

"Did he tell you the names of those people?"

"No, he just told me there were people seeking his life and he needed a son to carry on for the search of the jewel if it exists and wish him back to life."

"When was this?" Kagome asked.

Sakiko rolled her eyes towards the heavens as though beseeching them to lend her the answer. "About twenty years ago I believe."

Twenty years ago. Kagome recalled the string of events that unfurled two decades ago. At that time, she was legendary priestess reborn in a rag tag group with a single purpose. That was too vague though since the journey lasted three years until her inevitable demise. In fact, she perished twenty years ago, dragging the sinful Naraku down with her. Naraku had inadvertently exposed his doubts of his survival in the final battle.

Kagome wasn't sure, but there was a possible chance of Saigen's existence linking to Naraku. The spiteful half demon was concerned for his life, and Sakiko confessed to a man wanting to bring another, powerful child into this world so he could carry on the search of the jewel and wish him back to life.

"_You lie, for if the Shikon's existence truly has been vanquished, then I would not be sustaining any air in my lungs."_

_Sounds like one of Naraku's diabolical schemes. _Kagome thought, her anger brewing the longer she stared at Sakiko's broken face. _I never thought he would stoop this low; forcing a woman to give him a child just so the battle could tip in his favor._

"As for Keiko, she is my daughter and I tend to protect her until my very last breath. Blood does not matter to me. As far as she's concerned, she is my only child and I would like for her to keep believing that. I don't want her to know that the reason I took her in… was because… I felt absolutely ashamed of abandoning my biological son."

Sakiko then bowed graciously to the priestess, and left her to dwell in her own thoughts. She called for Keiko, who kissed Hiroshi and bounded for her mother's side. Kagome watched surrogate mother and daughter walk away. Keiko was all giggles as she chatted with the elder half demon, but Sakiko was very tense as they vanished in a sea of green.

Sango, who had deposited the duty of storing away Hiraikotsu on her eldest daughter, approached Kagome. She wanted to reach out and hold her like she always did in the past when Kagome's attitude seemed downcast. However, now that she knew her distressing secret, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. What if Kagome no longer sees her as a sister, but as a… stranger? The very thought rendered her insides.

"Kagome? What did you and Sakiko talk about?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed, wondering if she should tell the woman Inuyasha was killed by Saigen. After mulling over it carefully, she concluded Sango had the right to know. "Saigen. Turns out Saigen is the son of Naraku… and Sakiko."

"What! She did that with Naraku? Our sworn enemy?"

"No, he forced her into it just so she could birth him a powerful son. Then he had her seal him, like Kikyo did to Inuyasha. He wasn't supposed to awaken until after his death so he could use the jewel to bring him back."

Sango swore. "Should've known we wouldn't be rid of that bastard so soon. So, now what do we do?"

"I'm going back to the modern era. Saigen has to be there, and the jewel as well."

Sango gasped. "We're going to lose you again? Please Kagome, please come back to us."

Kagome thought of all the things her past, livelier self would say in response to Sango's plea. She might've pulled the woman into a hug, or kissed her cheek or smiled so brightly that it left little room for doubts. She wouldn't really have to say yes or anything at all, just her gestures were promises enough.

Back to the present, Kagome merely nodded and retired inside the hut. The least she could do is say her goodbyes.

"So you are leaving then?" Miroku asked when Kagome stepped inside.

She was slightly surprised to see everyone there, with the exception of Sakiko, Keiko, and Sango. Hiroshi and Akina appeared distraught as small tears gathered inside their eyes. Kisho's hands curled in fists, looking very much like he wanted to pound something. Anything. Amaya seemed shocked as well and Miroku kept his calm composure, but she could feel his anguish.

Despite the pairs of eyes lingering on her, laced with pleas for her to stay, Kagome nodded sternly. Sango entered from behind, her face down so the tears wouldn't show. She went and sat on Miroku's lap, hiding her gaze in his chest. Miroku's strong arms cradled her, all the while looking at Kagome like he was blaming her for his wife's distress.

"I don't ask that you all understand, just let me go."

"Let me go with you." Kisho proclaimed, standing. "At least let me be there to protect you."

Kagome's eyes flashed. "You think I need protection? I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of my own self."

"Yeah I saw that earlier today when you crumbled on your knees, screaming in agony. Don't lie to me Kagome."

Kagome glared at him. "If the well permits you, then so be it. But I'm leaving now. I just want to say goodbye and give my thanks for allowing me to stay."

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Please, stay for one more night. That wound needs time to heal. If you go there now, you will most likely be attacked and you're too weak to fight."

Miroku nodded. "I concur with Sango, I advise you to stay just for one more night."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, I have to oblige to staying. Just one night."

For the whole night, no one could get to sleep. They were all interrogating Kagome for what seemed like hours upon hours. Finally, after Kagome announced she was going to rest, they couldn't fall into a fitful sleep. Their hearts welled up with dread for the next morning, knowing Kagome would be leaving them, and they weren't certain if she would ever come back.

The birds announced the morning with their melodious tune. Sango and Akina relished in the songs of the morning, but now they cursed it. They all jumped out of their beds, scouring the area for Kagome. They found her in the kitchen, looking outside the window. She didn't even turn around, but she could feel their gazes burning holes into her back.

"I'm not that heartless where I just leave unexpectedly." She said.

After the family ate breakfast, except for Kagome who could only stomach a spoonful of her meal, they were all preparing to say goodbye. Before they could though, they received two surprises. One of them was Sakiko with Keiko, begging Kagome to take her along. Keiko was blubbering in Hiroshi's chest, not comprehending why her mother was so determined to leave her. Kagome's response was the same as Kisho's, if the well allowed it then she can.

The second shock of the day was seeing a very familiar face. "Shippo?"

"Ka-Kagome?" The tall fox demon with glittering emerald orbs asked, his voice tight with astonishment. "Is it really… you?"

Kagome nodded, looking Shippo up and down. She never thought her little kit would be someone she'd have to tilt her head far up to look at. He stood slightly taller than Miroku, matching the height of Kisho. He scooped Kagome up in his buff arms, twirling her around and laughing with glee. Then, he set her down, burying his nose into her neck.

"Kagome, you smell different… like Kikyo."

At that moment, it was Sango and Miroku who relayed Kagome's story. By the end of it, Shippo had swept Kagome up in his arms. Kagome meekly hugged him around the neck, just dangling in the air. Shippo set her back down again, and she stepped back. She smiled at him, but he could see she wasn't her same, chippier self.

"So Shippo, how's the fox academy treating you?" Miroku asked.

Shippo grinned, revealing his razor fangs. "They're teaching me a lot, that's for sure. I feel like a warrior now! Where are Amaya and the others?"

"Shippo!"

They all looked to see Hiroshi, Akina, and Amaya pour out of the hut and race to Shippo. Hiroshi shook his hand as Akina crushed him in her arms. Amaya stood off to the side, waving shyly. Shippo busted through Akina and Hiroshi, sweeping up Amaya and spinning her around. For the first time since she came here, Kagome heard Amaya's sweet laugh as Shippo spun her around.

She kissed his cheek as he set her down and he clutched her to him. Kagome watched the display then looked at Sango and Miroku. They were both smiling, giving each other knowing looks. Shippo separated from Amaya, hiding his bashful face by staring at the ground. Amaya grasped his clawed hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Shippo, it's been so long." Amaya said, stunning Kagome with her honey dripping voice.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah it has, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. How's the fox academy been treating you?"

"Good too and guess what guys, they gave me a partner. You don't usually get partners in the fox academy unless you're high ranks."

"A partner huh?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, and I brought her too. Her name's Shokora."

As if on cue, a kitsune woman carrying an arm load of luggage joined the group. She unceremoniously dumped her cargo on the forest floor. Shippo snickered as he relinquished Amaya to help the foreign woman, Shokora, pick up the contents. She scolded him for making her carry both their things and he jested back, telling her it was her fault she lost to some bet.

"Everyone, meet Shokora. Shokora, this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Akina, Hiroshi, Kisho, Keiko, Sakiko, and my bestest friend, Amaya."

"Nice to meet you all." Shokora replied with a bow. "Especially you Amaya, Shippo talks awfully a lot about you."

Kagome studied Shokora and her flowing brunette locks held in a half ponytail by a pink ribbon. Her brilliant pacific blue eyes met with her own, provoking a smile out of Shokora. Kagome only nodded, her attentions on the Bone Eater's well. She needed to find a proper way to break free of the reunion to travel to her time.

Might as well just announce it now. "I'm sorry all, but I really must go."

Sango walked up to her, grasping her arm tightly. "Kagome, we have always been there for you and we want to continue to be there for you."

"If the well allows it."

Sango looked at Sakiko. "Sakiko, surely you know of a spell that could allow me to travel with Kagome."

"There is the transcending spell, in which allows others to travel in time via a portal. I'm assuming this Bone Eater's well is a portal linked to another time?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who used the well to travel back and forth from here to the future."

"Perhaps we can all go?" Akina piped up. "I can finally get some real practice in and hone in my skills as a demon slayer."

"Yeah, same here." Hiroshi replied.

Keiko grabbed his hand. "If you and Sakiko are going, then I want to come too."

This whole everyone wanting to go with her as if it was some camping trip vexed Kagome. She was tempted to tell them all no, tell them to stay put and allow her to accomplish what she felt was the solitary reason for her living. Everyone was persistent though. Kisho, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo wanted to stand by her, Sakiko felt responsible for Saigen, Amaya and Shokora wished to remain by Shippo's side, Keiko was inseparable from Sakiko and Hiroshi who wanted an adventure for practicing his skills along with Akina. Kagome didn't see how she could tell ten, obstinate people they couldn't join her.

She allotted them time to pack and then they were on their way to the Bone Eater's well. Sakiko licked the tip of her finger then blew on it, her eyes closed tightly as though she were thinking hard on something. Then, she touched the well with her finger. A shield of sorts enveloped them all. A sudden powerful wind whipped around them and while all of them had difficulty even standing, Sakiko appeared unaffected.

Her violet orbs flared as she looked at everyone and told them to jump in. Almost instantaneously, everyone jumped in. Sakiko was about to let down her pose until she saw Kagome was still standing in her spot. Kagome was stunned, she wasn't certain how her time developed over two decades. She wondered how her family was coping or if they were even alive. She was startled out of her reverie at Sakiko's growl and then she raced to the well, leaping inside of it.

As she tumbled down the well, through the folds of time, she felt that recurring tug pulling her back home. Back, to the future.


	11. Chapter 11

The last of the sun's dying light glimmered through the cracks of the old shrine casting a hazy orange glow on those who emerged from the ancient well. Kagome hefted herself over the lip of the well, finding herself in a dank, musty well house. Her heart tugged at the nostalgic feeling that washed over her, causing her to shiver despite the warmth of the summer day.

_Home. _She thought as she surveyed the place she hadn't seen in so long. The old artifacts her grandpa had annoyingly bestowed her on her special days were neatly organized along the dusty shelves. She walked to investigate, the wood creaking in demonstration of its age. She brushed her hand along the relics, the reminders of her youth. She remembered how Gramps rambled on about a historical legend that was tied to every single thing that existed today. She wondered, with a sad smile, if his last words were another of his tales.

She could imagine him vaguely in the hospice, the nurses surrounding him and nodding to his amazing stories the history behind health and beauty. Perhaps even mother and Sota were there, shedding tears as he relayed stories of the past. Stories of her. Kagome bent her head, wondering how fast times had changed. She came to at a hand softly resting itself on her shoulder. She shrugged off the light burden, turning to face Kisho and the rest of her group that followed her to the future.

"You okay?" Kisho asked, appearing a bit annoyed that she shook off his comfort.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, did everyone make it?"

She peered over his shoulder and saw them observing their new surroundings. Shippo, Sakiko, Sango, Miroku, and Shokora were in awe as they witnessed an electrical fan caressing their sweating faces. Keiko, Hiroshi, Akina, and Amaya delicately picked up the artifacts, their eyes alight with interest in learning more.

"This is where you used to live Kagome? It's not bad. Not really." Kisho said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, not in here."

Everyone looked at her, eager for more exploring. Kagome pushed on the shrine doors, opening it with a resonating creak. She heard gasps behind her as the world she grew up in was fully exposed to her companions. Tall buildings replaced looming trees and the air was pungent with the smell of gas and motor vehicles. She turned to see everyone, with the exception of the puzzled faces of the humans, crinkling their noses in distaste.

"The hell is that god awful stench!" Kisho complained, his hand held protectively over his sensitive nostrils.

"That would be the smell of the city."

"Where are the trees?" Sakiko asked.

"Deforestation. We cut down trees to make room for buildings. Homes and jobs and stuff."

"But why the trees! They're fun to climb and really pretty." Shippo complained.

Kagome began to step out and everyone else followed her, their minds absorbed in the new world as she closed the shrine's doors. They waited for her to take lead and without hesitation, followed her to a bigger shrine. Kagome examined her old home, where she was burdened with the stress of school and keeping up with her priestess training in another dimension.

"This, was where I used to live." Kagome replied.

"Wow. It's huge!" Keiko giggled, excited to run inside the house.

Hiroshi silently concurred with his girlfriend. Shippo and his partner whistled to show their approval and the sisters could only stare. Kagome figured this would be the first time her friends saw something this colossal that wasn't a demon. Sango and Miroku held hands as they trekked up the long flight of stairs.

Finally, they reached the Higurashi shrine. It seemed odd to Kagome that her grandpa wasn't outside sweeping the front or just standing guard. She also didn't hear any noises of clattering tools from the shed. It was like the shrine was vacant. Kisho passed her, not distracted at all by her sudden halt. Kagome snapped back to the present and followed him, everyone else closely behind.

The stone path curved up to the house, lined prettily with rosebushes. The windows were tinted dark, Kagome couldn't see anything beyond it. Finally, the door was in plain sight, squeezed between a patch of small trees. Kagome pushed past Kisho and pressed on the doorbell. Sakiko, Kisho, Shokora, and Shippo flexed their claws at the sudden buzz.

"It's ok, it's a doorbell." Kagome reassured.

"What's a doorbell Kagome?" Shippo questioned.

"Well, it's a bell on everyone's houses to let them know that someone is at their doorstep."

"Sounds stupid, why not just knock?" Kisho snorted, earning a glare from Kagome.

"Because sometimes, people don't hear the knocking."

"Why? Are they deaf?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, sometimes people are too busy listening to loud noises that they don't hear knocking."

"Why would they listen to loud noise?" Kisho asked.

"They would either be watching TV or vacuuming, or running water, or a lot of things."

Everyone still looked mystified, but the questions ended. Kagome figured it was because they didn't catch on to anything she explained so they gave up. She sighed, thinking the world will just have to teach these things to them, just like it did Inuyasha. The trouble he got himself into was really what made him learn more about her world than what she taught him.

The door slowly pulled open, revealing a woman in her early thirties. Her curly brown hair was messily pulled up into a bun. Her kimono was stained with dirt, but her brown eyes were lively at the thought of company or perhaps customers.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Excuse me for bothering you, but are you Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome asked.

The lady nodded. "Yes, I am Hitomi Higurashi."

Kagome jumped. "Hitomi Higurashi? My little brother married you!"

Hitomi blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's me! Kagome Higurashi!"

"Kagome? Sota's sister? But, you went missing for twenty years!"

"What?"

"Yes, Sota told me you were kidnapped and you have been missing for twenty years. We all assumed you were dead." She looked her over, her face becoming more perplexed. "It looks like you haven't aged at all. That's strange."

"I guess Sota never told you the truth."

"The truth?"

"Look, may I come in? I'll explain everything."

Hitomi was still confused, but she nodded. She let Kagome in, and when she did, she noticed the odd creatures behind her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as they advanced. She went to shut the door on them, when Kagome said softly, "It's ok, they're my friends."

"Friends!" Hitomi exclaimed, as the creatures poured into her house.

"Hitomi! Honey! Who was at the door!"

Kagome turned, seeing her little brother a grown man. His hair wasn't as short as she remembered, it came down to brush his shoulders, but it was still as dark as midnight. His pale blue eyes were light with wisdom he acquired over the years. He also wasn't as scrawny anymore, but actually quite muscular judging from the ripples beneath his shirt.

Sota stood at the doorway, his jaw slightly ajar. His eyes wide open as though he were seeing a ghost and not his sister. His sister who was rumored to have been kidnapped and killed, but her corpse was never discovered. Sota, their mom, and Gramps were the only ones who knew the truth, that Kagome left to be with Inuyasha. After a while, they even told Kagome's friends too, but they were sworn to secrecy. It wasn't like they could do much anyways, they'd probably be ruled as insane for suggesting their friend went off to marry a half demon from another dimension.

Now, here she was. She didn't look a day older than she did when she said her final goodbye. Sota blushed as remembered how he kept his emotions together as he embraced her for the final time, being strong for himself, for her, and for his family. After she was gone, he went straight to his sister's bedroom, a place forbidden to him, and wept into her pillow. After a time, his mom and Gramps entered the room and they all cried together. They all took turns praying for Kagome's happiness and their strength.

A week later, after being harassed by the school, his mom filed a missing person report in Kagome's name. It wasn't like they could explain her absence, because when the truth came out, they would most likely be convicted of child endangerment or neglect. Sota never told anyone, not even his dearest friends or his girlfriend about the truth of his sister. In fact, it was the sympathy Hitomi felt for him that drew them closely together. They were each other's first kiss and possibly, their last. It was a blissful wedding, but as Sota observed the crowd, he found himself missing his sister. Those affections he had for her never ceased overtime, and now seeing her, he could feel that spark ignite within his being, and a wide grin spread on his face.

"Kagome! Is it really you!"

Kagome smirked. "Oh Sota! You've grown, my little brother isn't so little anymore."

She walked over to him, embracing him tightly. She squeaked when he lifted her, circling around with her wildly. Kagome laughed wholeheartedly and he set her down, immediately receiving a kiss on his cheek. Kagome smiled as he returned the favor, remembering the times when he would scurry around furniture just to elude her cootie filled kisses. Their display of affection astonished everyone watching them, except Hitomi. Perhaps Kagome needed to see someone from her past life to bring back her old self.

"Wow, Kagome. You don't look a day older from the last time I've seen you."

"I know, I still look eighteen, but I can explain."

"Yeah, you have better."

They turned to look at Hitomi, whose eyebrows were raised and everyone else just looked confused. Sota smiled. "Honey, why don't you brew up some tea for our guests and we just lounge on the couch and talk."

"Sounds good dear." Hitomi replied, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, are you going to introduce me?"

Kagome nodded. "He's my little brother Sota. Sota, that's Kisho, Sakiko, Shippo, Shokora, Amaya, Sakiko's daughter Keiko, Akina, Hiroshi, Sango, and Miroku.."

Sota gasped as he observed Miroku and Sango. He recalled those stories his sister relayed to him about her adventures in the Feudal era. He knew so much about her friends that they had become almost like celebrities to him. However, and he frowned at this, his idol, the man he looked up to, his should be now brother-in-law was not present.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

He noticed the downcast shadows that crossed over the occupants faces, except for Kagome. She only dropped her gaze as she murmured, almost inaudibly. "He was killed."

Sota widened his eyes. "Impossible, the Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, hard to believe huh?"

A tear slipped from his eye. "Yes, it is hard to believe."

Just then, Hitomi entered with a platter of ten cups of tea. She set it down on the coffee table and everyone had a spot on the couch. Hitomi and Sota sat together on the smallest couch while Kagome was squeezed between everyone else, save for Shippo, Shokora, Amaya, Hiroshi and Keiko who found comfort on the soft carpet.

Sota started off, relaying the story to Hitomi about the absolute truth behind his sister's case. He apologized keeping it from her, but with a smile she showed she understood why her husband was in a bind. She looked at Kagome, doubts surfacing in her mind from the insanity of the story, but seeing the proof in her own home quelled those second thoughts. Kagome went next, introducing everyone to Hitomi.

"Kisho is a full fledged demon, but I promise, he's harmless. Sakiko is a half demon and this is her adopted daughter, Keiko. That's Shippo and-"

Sota jumped, interrupting his sister. "Now I remember! You're the fox kitsune that Kagome boasted about."

Shippo smiled, his pride glimmering in his emerald orbs. Amaya sighed. "I bet she told you about my awesome transformation powers that I perfected over the years."

"No, nothing about powers. Just that you were adorable."

Shippo scowled, but then nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I really was cute, huh Kagome?"

Shokora smiled slyly. "Yes, you were so cute, what happened?"

Shippo glared at her jestingly. "Why you-"

Amaya watched their exchange then looked away, sighing. She curled her legs closer around her, falling back into her detached world.

With a dark edge to her tone Sango told the story about Saigen and their thirst for vengeance. Kagome also explained how the Shikon jewel could exist right now in this era, making Sota feel uneasy. Kagome noticed her brother's disposition change and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I remember how the well only allowed you and Inuyasha to pass. It even denied me when you ordered me to go down the well and ask Inuyasha for help against that flesh eating mask. Now, it allowed other demons over with you. I'm just nervous that maybe it's open to anyone who wants to get through."

Hitomi became fearful. "Demons are-"

Sota drew her into his arms. "Don't worry love, I'll protect you."

Hitomi smiled. "My brave Sota."

"Says the man that was scared to go down into the well house to get a cat." Kagome teased.

Sota glared, but his playful smile never wavered. "I was a boy then, besides, you were also skittish about going inside the well house."

"I had a good reason, right? I was pulled down the well after picking up Buyo."

"Yeah, that was freaky." Then he snickered. "Also kinda funny. You should've seen your face sis."

Kagome glared. "I was freaked out of my mind. How was I suppose to expect some strange centipede to grab me and hurl me into a time traveling… thing!"

"You didn't, that's why your face was so priceless!"

"Why you little-"

"Ah, not little anymore. I'm a grown, mature man."

"You forgot old."

"I'm not old! You were born before me!"

"Yeah, but I look much younger than you!"

"You had a half demon for a boyfriend, you two probably did something weird together! No fair!"

"And you call yourself mature."

"I am too mature!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Drop dead!"

"You first!"

"You'll beat me to it!"

Hitomi sighed and shook her head. "No matter how much time passed, you are still brother and sister. I guess I should expect these little quarrels."

Kagome and Sota had stood during their argument and their faces were an inch close. Sota's skin flushed from the invigorating fight. Kagome leaned back on her heels, herself quite flustered. Then Sota cracked a smile and laughed so carefree that his sister couldn't resist a tiny grin. He laughed, but to the confusion of his audience, he swept up Kagome in a strangling embrace and cried on her shoulder.

"I've missed you sis."

Kagome slid her arms around him, that twinge of warmth beginning to return. In response, she held her brother tighter, willing this feeling to stay. "I've missed you too Sota."

Kagome dreaded asking her next questions, but sucked in a breath and steeled herself for what ever travesty had been bestowed on her family in her absence. "Sota, how are Gramps and Mom?"

Both Sota and Hitomi saddened, which tugged at Kagome's heartstrings. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, who recalled the stories Kagome would tell them about her family, scooted closer to Kagome, ready to offer their condolences. Sota, as a way to steal comfort, closed his hand around his wife's, swallowing and then beginning.

"Gramps died about seven years ago. It wasn't an illness, it was just his time to go I guess. We noticed he was weaker than usual and one morning, we just couldn't wake him up. We take solace in the fact that he wasn't in any pain. We buried him near the tool shed, where he took pride in his ancient artifacts. We even buried the Higurashi scroll with him."

Kagome nodded, she had a feeling her grandpa wouldn't live this long. She made a mental note to herself to visit his grave and pray for him. "And, what about Mom?"

"Mom's great. She's really missed you though as we all have. She met someone too, shortly after Hitomi and I married. She said she felt lonely and Hitomi set her up with a friend of her mother's. His name is Arata Kimura and mom fell in love with him almost at first sight. I promised her I would take over the Higurashi shrine and now she lives with our step dad in Kyoto. He's a really nice guy Kagome, I think you will really like him."

"He treats Mama well?"

"Yeah, I've never seen mom more happy than she is with him."

Hitomi stood, clapping her hands together. "Well, I'm sure you are all probably famished. Allow me to make dinner."

Then Hitomi turned for the kitchen, prompting Kagome's hungry party to follow her inside. It was only Sota and Kagome left in the room, brother and sister who haven't seen each other in two decades, finally reunited.


	12. Chapter 12

"So sis, how are you here?"

"Came through the well of course. Sakiko is actually half priestess and she knew of a spell to get all of us over here."

"No, I mean, here here."

"I'm not following you…"

Sota sighed and dropped his gaze. "Alive is what I mean Kagome."

It was Kagome's turn to look away, searching for an escape from this question. She didn't want her kid brother to know. Even as her eyes found something else to focus on, she could feel the heat of his intense stare penetrating her. She couldn't ignore him any longer, she was just going to have to tell him.

"How did you know?"

"Well, other than the fact you said goodbye and we never saw you again, let's just say a brother knows." He stood, walking over to sit next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "You're really cold and your eyes are just so emotionless. Even while we were squabbling, I noticed you sounded more mundane than normal."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, yes, I am technically dead."

Sota chewed his lip in an attempt to fight back the tears. "How? How did you die and how are you alive now?"

Kagome licked her lips, a habit of discomfort that stuck with her. She had the words to say in her mind, but they just didn't find their way to her tongue. She stood abruptly, her hands clenched at her sides, a scowl plaguing her features.

"It doesn't concern you Sota." She said.

Sota jumped up, deftly catching her wrist before she could leave him. Kagome whirled around, her glare resembling molten lava. "Tell me. I am your brother."

Kagome shook her hand free. "You are the youngest and therefore, the older sister's business is hers alone."

"Damn it Kagome." He came up to her again, this time hugging her from behind and squeezing her incredibly tight. "I'm not letting you go. We're family, and whatever is your business is mine too."

Kagome struggled against him, but found his firm grip was impossible to escape. She slumped in his arms, prompting him to relinquish her slightly. "I died in the Final Battle with Naraku and revived by who I think is his son, Saigen."

"And that's why you're here? Saigen is here?" Sota asked, sounding quite frightful.

Kagome nodded. "Somehow, he made it through the well. And the Shikon jewel exists here in this era. By your countenance I trust you understand my dilemma."

Sota's face twisted into a bewildered frown. "The hell? Seriously Kagome, drop this whole serious attitude and loosen up. You sound so uptight."

Kagome sighed. "I sincerely apologize little brother, but if you've seen what I've seen, endured what I have endured, you understand why your sister has changed so much."

Sota's heart ached as his sister's face looked so downcast. He reached out to hug her, but she spun on her heels. Sota sighed and followed the suffering woman into the kitchen. The clatter of plates and forks diving into the delicious food crafted by Hitomi Higurashi was the sounds that reached Kagome's ears. She watched as Sota dipped his finger in his bowl of stew and taste it, then complimented his wife with an appreciative kiss to her cheek. Hitomi giggled and blushed, prompting Kagome to look away.

Kagome's party readily acquiesced to all the offers of Hitomi's cooking. No one seemed to be able to quench the hunger raging in their bellies. There was only one seat that was vacant and Hitomi looked to her sister-in-law, asking her to take a seat. Kagome caught Sota's glance before he fell back into eating. She politely excused herself, telling her she just wasn't hungry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then she was gone. Hitomi looked to her husband, concerned. "Is she alright?"

Sota looked despondently where his sister stormed out abruptly. Kisho, Sango, and Shippo arose from their places at the dinner table. Miroku appeared he was debating whether or not he should follow his comrades and wife. After a bit of thinking, he concluded Kagome needed all of their support, including him. He bowed his head to Hitomi, thanking her for such a satisfying meal then left the table.

The friends found Kagome outside, standing in front of a heap of dirt coated in leaves of the fall. Kagome knelt, her hand brushing away the leaves to uncover a headstone with Gramps' name engraved in cursive grey lettering. Sango walked up to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Kagome gently grapsed the woman's hand, thankful to have some support.

"You ok?" Sango asked.

"I will be." Kagome said, standing. "Don't worry about me."

"You know we are here for you Kagome, just as you were there for all of us." Miroku said.

Kisho came up, catching her hand in his own. "He's right Kagome."

Kagome nodded, gingerly prying her hand out of his. "Yes I know, and I thank you all, but please, let me have a few moments alone with Gramps."

"Sure Kagome, if that's what you need." Sango said, stepping back and shooing everyone else away from Kagome, leaving her all alone.

Kagome clasped her hands together, closing her eyes and envisioning her lively grandfather. It felt so peculiar, even in her state of heartlessness, that he was dead. It seemed like he would outlive all of them with his abundant energy.

"Sorry I didn't believe your stories before Gramps. Maybe if I had just listened to you, I would have known what to expect and how to overcome it. Thank you Grandpa for looking out for me, and I'll always be your little granddaughter even though I've seen things I never should had witnessed."

Kagome retired inside her old house, walking as though she were floating in a dream. Never did she waste her time thinking she would see her family again. She always had this lingering feeling, through all the battles she fought alongside her friends, that she wouldn't make it. Perhaps it was the fear of being killed or will to live that made her feel that way, but when the final battle finally approached, she wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be when Naraku's tentacle pierced her chest.

She dismissed the issue and sunk down on the couch. Just as she did, the sliding door was pushed aside. Kagome looked up to see a teenage girl and a little boy at her side.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, pushing the little boy behind her.

Kagome stood. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"

The girl still looked distrustful. "What are you doing at my house?"

"I beg your pardon, your house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we're Tarou and Atsuko Higurashi." The boy piped, earning a glare from the vexed girl.

"You mean… you are my niece and nephew?"

Before the conversation could progress further, Sota and Hitomi intervened. The children hugged both adults and enquired about Kagome. Sota astonished them all, except his wife, by draping an arm around Kagome's shoulders and announcing her as his sister. Sota then informed Kagome of her niece and nephew.

Atsuko, the fifteen-year-old girl now occupies Kagome's old bedroom she once owned when at that age. Atsuko was blessed with Hitomi's beautiful locks of brown hair and penetrating blue eyes. Tarou, the ten-year-old boy, occupied Sota's childhood room and was the exact splitting image of his father when he was younger, save for shorter raven hair.

Once again, Sota relayed the story behind Kagome and her past. Atsuko and Tarou were absorbed into the story, their mouths running off with questions and leaving Kagome to answer them all.

"So it's true then, Dog Man really did exist." Atsuko replied in astonishment.

Tarou stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah, so you better apologize for calling me an idiot!"

"In your dreams… idiot!"

"Wait, Dog Man?" Kagome asked.

Tarou nodded. "I first heard about him in the first grade. Some woman claims Dog Man saved her from a burning building when she was a little girl. She's drawn so many pictures of him and they've been put on the news. There were also some strange happenings thirty years ago. At least, that's what I heard."

"What kind of strange happenings?"

"Like snow falling in the middle of spring, a mysterious sword just flying through the sky, and some mask devouring people's flesh." Atsuko quivered. "I can't believe it's all true."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I lived through it."

"Weren't you scared?" Atsuko asked.

Kagome smiled almost genuinely. "At first, yes, I was scared. I didn't know what was happening to me nor did I know why. I felt so alone because Inuyasha didn't care at all about me during that time. Then, I met a monk who burdened a foul curse, a demon slayer with a dark memory, a little fox demon who sought vengeance, and of course, a half demon with a troubled past. Going through blood, sweat, and tears for them broke me, but it didn't deter me from my mission. As our bond strengthened, I felt courage and determination to fight alongside them until the end. Honestly, if I was given the chance to relive those moments with Inuyasha and the others, I would without a second thought. That was my life and it's a part of who I am."

That night, Hitomi picked out bedrooms for Kagome and her posse to sleep. Tarou had to give up his room of bunk beds to Shippo, Amaya and Shokora. Hiroshi and Akina hooked up together in a spare room adjacent to Atsuko's. Sakiko preferred sleeping on the living room couch, prompting Keiko to join her. Sango and Miroku occupied the last bed in the spare room next to Tarou's. Kagome opted to take Gramps' old room and Kisho, wanting to be close to her, roomed with her.

Kagome lingered by the window as Kisho entered in only the boxers Sota loaned for him. He was reluctant at first, but the heat of the room bothered him and so, he let Sota show him how to slip on a pair of boxers. Kisho looked down at his body, a bit embarrassed that he would have to share a room with a girl. Not just any girl though…

Kisho's eyes drunk in Kagome's petite form, clad in a form fitting gown that belonged to Hitomi. Her hair cascaded down her shapely back, washed and brushed. Her skin glowed ethereally as the moonlight danced on her. He approached her, finding her gaze lost in the night sky, like she was detached from the world.

"Kagome?" Kisho asked, chiding himself for the croakiness he allowed to seep in.

Kagome turned from the window and was mildly surprised at the muscular body of her roommate. She remembered him, two decades ago, as a delicate twig from famish. Seeing him now, she couldn't retain a gasp. Kisho smiled at her, revealing his pearly white fangs. Kagome fought back her shock and adopted back her stoic face, blank of emotions.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see you all muscular. I remember you as a weak little whelp who needed rescuing from a larger demon."

He cringed at that memory and scowled to himself. "But you see what you did to me Kagome?"

"What do you mean, what I did to you?"

Kisho slapped a hand to his face, growling at himself. _I should've kept my mouth shut. I should've known strength in the body doesn't associate with strength of the heart. Inside, I'm still that weak whelp she was talking about. _"Never mind, let's just get some rest. I'm tired."

Kisho plopped down on the bed, resulting in loud squeaks from his pressure. Kagome sat down gently on the bed, sliding her legs underneath the covers and closing her eyes. It was no use though, sleep just wouldn't come to her. She was just so cold. She turned, nuzzling into Kisho's body for warmth. Kisho was startled when Kagome's freezing skin caressed his. Her lithe arms encircled his waist, pushing herself as close as she could against him.

Kisho reciprocated the embrace, but pleaded for his heart beat to pacify before she unraveled the mystery of his feelings towards her. He had been doing a decent job concealing those feelings, except for just earlier he let it slip.

Kagome could hear the frantic racing of his heart, triggering a twinge of envy. The beating of his heart was a clear tale of his state of being alive and able to feel emotions she couldn't. She was incapable of feeling happiness, love, peace, serenity, or warmth. She only received a smidge of relief a couple, but fleeting times. She dreaded though that she would never relish in those moments again.

Therefore, she pressed herself up close to Kisho's warmth and the beating of his heart, pretending it all belonged to her.

A/N: Before anybody asks, no, this is not going to be Kisho/Kagome. Inuyasha will be reuniting with Kagome shortly, so stay tuned for that!


	13. Chapter 13

As night fell around the city occupants of Tokyo, very few spotted the peculiar streaks of red and silver leaping from building to building. After Asuka had succumbed to sleep, Inuyasha snuck out to track down Saigen and his cronies. He was on edge now that he knew they were all here to steal back the Shikon no Tama. There was no telling what kind of catastrophe he could create with one awfully wrong wish.

Inuyasha slowed and sniffed the air only to find it clean, except for tints of pollution. He covered his nose, growling as he recalled why he hated the Modern Era. However, through all the repulsive stenches of gas, the wide spread deforestation, and the boisterous noises, it was still Kagome's home and was where she was born to love this world. He sighed, sitting down on top of the rooftop on a hotel.

The moon hung like an ethereal teardrop, giving him the wild suggestion that if he reached far enough, he could touch it. He shook his head, folding his arms behind his head and laying back down. He tried to hide his sensitive side so many times, afraid of being teased or worse, beaten. Only Kagome, the only one he could trust, knew of his hobby at looking up at the stars. His mother once shared this hobby with him, they would look up into the milky way and be grateful that even though their life was shaping into the exact opposite of how they wanted it, at least there was still beauty in the darkness.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, scowling. "Damn, Kagome was right about this era. There aren't as many stars here as there are in the Feudal Era. They're almost not worth looking at."

A scuffling sound made his ear involuntarily flick and a scent so painfully familiar wafted into his nose. He rose, desperately searching for the source of the beautiful aroma.

"Inuyasha?" A voice, so powerful and pure called up to him.

He looked down, his heart stopping instantly in his chest. It was like he was looking at an angel, at his Kagome.

"Kagome?" He asked, his voice slightly creaky.

"Yes, it's me. Come here, I've missed you."

Inuyasha quickly leapt off the roof, landing as graceful as ever on the cold pavement. Since living with Asuka, he had been cautious about his actions such as leaping around as though he were flying, choosing to only rely on Tetsusaiga for anything malicious, and of course, his attire. He was grumpy about losing the privilege of wearing his spacious kimono and obliged to wearing tight, uncomfortable modern clothes. However, just the mere sight of her dissolved any need to conceal his true identity. All he knew was that Kagome was here, standing in front of him, and he never want her to leave again.

He threw his arms around her, holding her tightly. He felt her stiffen, which compelled him to relinquish his grip slightly, thinking he was hurting her. He awaited for her lithe arms to crush his neck and the warmth of her tears trickle down his skin. He felt neither, except more discomfiture radiating from her rigid body. He stepped back, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

The girl blushed and then looked away. "I need to know… where the jewel is Inuyasha."

"The jewel? Thought you said you missed me?" He said, attempting to add in a humorous mood. It was so unlike her to be so serious, especially since they haven't seen each other in so long. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"Nothing's wrong! I just need to know where the jewel is!"

Now this was like the good old days. He would say something to set her off and her usual temper would come to play, often resulting in a face plant in the ground. This was the ordinary banter between the two, but what he didn't remember and found it peculiar, was when her eyes flared an orange hue.

In that moment, he knew something was wrong. He leapt backwards, flexing his claws. He emitted a growl, desperately suppressing the urge to tear into this imposter. The Kagome fake in front of him cowered and he knew right there, it wasn't Kagome. He took in a deep breath and found the beautiful scent had altered into a more malicious taint.

"Tell me who you are!"

"Tell me where the jewel is. Please tell me…"

Inuyasha glared at the woman. "Never. Leave now before I decide to kill you."

The woman stared beseechingly at him, just as her disguise began to fade away. Inuyasha felt his heart ache, despite knowing this wasn't Kagome, as the image of the girl he loved slipped away from him again. Her dark tresses lightened into chocolate curls and elongated over the length of her back. He growled again, more fiercer.

"Now I remember you. You're that witch who sided with Saigen and let him escape. If you know where he is, tell me now."

Haruka shook her head. "Tell me… where the jewel is."

"Not a chance." Inuyasha scowled. "But how dare you disguise yourself as Kagome to try to trick it out of me."

She walked up slowly, reaching out her hand. "Please… the jewel… tell me where it is."

"Damn woman." Inuyasha swiped her hand away, and she backed up, frightened. Inuyasha decided then that he could not engage in a battle with a woman so intimidated by him. He turned his back. "Get lost wench, I don't wanna ever see you again."

When he turned, the strange girl was gone. He cursed himself for his softness, allowing the enemy to escape. Although Kagome had taught him people are evil by choice, not by who they are associated with, she was Saigen's wench. He was the bastard who suddenly wrecked his village and almost took his life with some ridiculous spiritual energy that demons should not possess.

Not only is she associated with his dangerous enemy, she also made a puppet out of his mind and heart. Disguising herself as the woman he loved so completely for her selfish gain. His stomach knotted up painfully and his eyes stung. He envisioned Kagome, as Haruka portrayed her, with wavy black hair and fiery brown eyes. He held on to that vision of pure perfection. He realized it to be quite pathetic that he relied on that vision to keep himself sane, but as the tears seeped from his orbs, he also discovered he didn't really care.

A hazy red cloud swirling in the sky alerted Takeshi and Akito of their decoy's presence. Haruka materialized before them, her cheeks royally flushed. They knew then, from her countenance, that she did not succeed. Akito scowled as he walked up to the woman, leaving Takeshi to just watch the scene unfurl from behind.

"I take it you got nothing."

"No. He would not even give me a clue."

"What did you do?" Akito asked.

"I transformed myself into Kagome, trying to lure him to me and make him trust me. I think I may have overdone it, he was really angry."

"Who was angry?"

"Hey Master Saigen!" Takeshi called, bowing graciously. "Haruka was just informing us about her attempt to pry information out of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? How did you do?" Saigen asked.

Haruka shook her head. "No luck, sorry master."

"It's fine, we are putting the search for the jewel on hiatus just until we can find shelter." Saigen replied. "We can't just keep wandering around in this strange place without a bastion. Lousy humans keep giving me irritating looks."

"That would be because they don't know of demons existence." Akito said. "But I do agree with you master, we need shelter."

Kagome's eyes opened as she felt the source of her insufficient warmth shift beside her. Kisho groaned, moving his head to where his forehead brushed against hers. Kagome contemplated on ways of silently sneaking away, but the idea was crumbled when his amazing jade jewels locked with hers. Suddenly, his face flushed and he sat up abruptly, tearing his arms off her. Kagome calmly sat up, staring placidly at his back.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Kisho scoffed. "Nothing, let's just go eat."

Kagome recalled last night, and the words he said to her before silencing himself. _"But you see what you did to me Kagome?" _So Kisho trained all those painstaking nights just to receive her praise. He wanted to impress her with his muscular body. Kagome laughed bitterly. "You're a fool Kisho."

Kisho looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What's that?"

Kagome ceased her mirthless laughter, her voice bubbling with scorn. "You're in love with me aren't you?"

Kisho blushed harder, proving Kagome's assumption right. She swung her legs closer to him, pressing her face close to his. Kisho was so stunned he lost his ability to move or even to breathe. All he could think of was that the woman who his heart swooned over for what felt like an eternity, was sitting so close to him that if he moved just an inch, his lips would be melded to hers.

Kagome tilted her head closer, her eyes closing. Kisho's feelings for her was so prominent it was almost tangible. She felt the light tickle of his hair on her alabaster skin, the heat of his breath on her lips. A moment like this would have her heart pounding or her stomach rolling around like a tsunami, washing over her soul. Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing and it frustrated her.

She dipped her head, making Kisho's lips kiss her forehead instead of his desired target. He reared back in surprise, his heartbeat beginning to settle to normal. "You can't… love me…"

Kisho crunched his eyebrows together. "It's because of Inuyasha, isn't it?"

Kagome glared at him. "No, it's not him, and you are not permitted to speak his name in such a tone."

"I apologize Kagome, it's only that I've been envious of your love for him. Even now that he is out of the picture, your heart still is not free."

"No, it's not. It's held in the hand of my most hated enemy."

"Is that all Kagome? Is that really all? Just Saigen? You have no feelings whatsoever for Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned her bronze gaze to the window, feeling silly at the pang in her chest when she saw a bird fly by. "Yes, Kisho, I feel nothing for no one." She slid off the bed, cradling herself as she walked to the window. "I don't feel much of anything these days."

Kisho meekly walked over to her, but as the sunlight drenched her glazed skin, he stopped to absorb the alluring sight. "What do you feel?"

Kagome sighed. "I feel cold, yet no matter what I do, I can't make or conserve any warmth. I feel tired, but I can't make myself fall asleep. I feel empty, detached, hollow…" She twisted her head around her shoulder, chuckling bitterly. "Dead even."

"Oh Kagome…" Kisho whimpered, detesting himself for not possessing the ability to better his beloved's second life.

"You know, I also feel that reviving me was a huge mistake. If I wasn't bound to duties to the Shikon, I would find a way to let myself rest in peace again."

"Are you saying… you don't even want to live?"

"What is there to live for Kisho? Besides the jewel, what other purpose do I have here?"

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, still love you very much and need you in their lives."

"They don't either. All of them have their own separate lives to live. They don't need me anymore."

Kisho clenched his fists, fighting the intense urge to grab her and squeeze her into his chest. He suppressed it decently, but as the daunting shadows cast over her face, he couldn't ignore his feelings. He walked up to her, stopping short behind her. His hands cupped her shoulders and she tensed, but did not move.

"Me Kagome. After all these years, I'm still madly in love with you. No girl but you will do. Perhaps, your new purpose is to oblige to my desires and find a new love."

Kagome turned in his arms, carefully prying his hands off her. "Tell me Kisho, why do you love me?"

Kisho smiled. "I love you because you were the first to offer me kindness. I loved your gentle touch while you were healing me. I loved how you stood up to Inuyasha and insisted to look after me. I love how you are so feisty, but so understanding all the same. I love how you are an Earthly being, but seem to be an angel. I love your body, your full lips, your soft hair, and everything that makes you Kagome Higurashi."

"I see, you don't love me, you love my past self. I'm not that girl anymore, she died twenty years ago Kisho."

Kisho cupped her cheek, leaning close. "She could come back love…"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I don't know Kisho, she's lost and I can't find her."

"Perhaps, I can help you find her."

Kagome couldn't think of a response, in fact she didn't have the time to keep hold of any coherent thought as Kisho's lips swooped down and captured her own.


	14. Chapter 14

The tantalizing scent of Hitomi's cooking failed to uplift Kisho's spirits as he descended the staircase. His mouth tingled, as though he had been slapped there. It certainly felt like it. He remembered the feel of her cold, unfeeling lips against his. Despite the absence of warmth, it was still a treat to have her lips on his, even if it was just for a split second. Once he felt her push him away, his eyes locked with hers, and his heart fell at the perpetual emptiness. They stood there, staring at each other briefly until wordlessly, Kagome turned and left him in the room by himself. Kisho, confused, but still exhilarated from the kiss, remained where he was until Hitomi's incessant breakfast calls shattered his reverie.

He had kissed her because the urge to subdue it was impossible. The vast emptiness in her eyes pained him, it was like she was beseeching for someone to love her again. Even if her emotions were locked inside her captive heart, she still had to feel some type of loneliness, the kind he desired to cure. He only wanted to be there for her, but perhaps he was coming on a bit too strongly. After all, the only man to have ever kissed her, the only one she willingly tore out her heart and gave it to, was Inuyasha. Kisho scowled, images of that arrogant and strong half demon flooded his head as he reached the final step.

Kagome was there, her eyes honing in at her coterie in the kitchen delighting themselves with a delicious meal. She seemed as though she wished to join them, but turned her head with that same vexing emptiness in her eyes. She locked eyes with Kisho for just a split second before walking to the front door. Kisho watched as she threw open the door and stepped into the fresh morning air.

"Kisho, come on. There's a seat for you too at the table." Hitomi said.

"Yeah, coming." Kisho replied, finally tearing his forlorn gaze away from the door.

Kagome huddled Hitomi's nightgown closer around her as the wind brushed across her face. Her skin chilled from the cold, but her freezing lips were more protuberant. She was uncertain now how to act around Kisho. Every part of her wanted to ignore him and let this awkwardness that formed between them recede.

When he kissed her, she felt nothing. She didn't feel that spark she had when her lips collided for the first time with Inuyasha. She didn't feel repulsion either. There was just no feeling. How could she tell him that? It was best to keep her thoughts silent from him. He should've known, that kissing her wouldn't change things. Did he think women were so gullible that once they are kissed they would fawn over the person? Didn't he understand the dead have no feelings except for bitterness and this excessive drive for vengeance?

_I can't love. _She thought, her mind conjuring an image of a half man with flowing silver hair and eyes as warm as the sunlight. _Never again._

"Kagome? Hey sis, what are you doing out here?" Sota asked, running out of the house with Atsuko and Tarou in tow.

"Oh nothing. Is it time for school you two?" Kagome asked, turning her attentions to her brother's children, her niece and nephew that she never knew she had.

Atsuko nodded. "Yeah, I'm on my way, but stupid here is afraid of the big bad scary demons now that we know the legendary Dog Man is real."

"I'm not stupid!" Tarou said to his sister, then he looked at his aunt. "Are demons scary Auntie Kagome?"

The sentimental addendum to her name astonished Kagome. She wasn't expecting to become family to these children. How could she when she planned on returning to the dead after her duty to the Shikon jewel was fulfilled? "They can be Tarou, but there are some that do not deserve to be judged."

"Can you tell me stories Auntie Kagome?"

Kagome went to demur the request, but Sota beat her to the punch. "She will tell you as many stories as you want to hear Tarou, but only after you come back from school. Atsuko, will you please walk your little brother to school?"

Atsuko scowled. "Dad! I gotta hurry, can't you walk him?"

"I need to talk to your Aunt Kagome for a while." Sota said firmly. "Do it Atsuko."

Atsuko sighed. "Yes daddy, come on scaredy-cat."

Tarou hugged his father then looked at Kagome, almost expectantly. Finally, he threw his tiny arms around her, disregarding the cold that clung to her before rushing to catch up to his sister. Kagome stared after her niece and nephew, feeling almost nostalgic as the two jocular siblings bickered on the road.

Sota gazed at his sister, then stood and walked up to embrace her. Kagome reached her arms around him, clutching him tightly.

"I was so afraid, not knowing what happened to you. One minute we're arguing, and the next we're saying goodbye, but I never thought it would be so long. I often wondered if you and Inuyasha married, or you met someone else, or if you were… dead. I wish so badly it was the first two."

"Me too, but I guess this is the way the Gods planned it. Maybe Inuyasha and I were just not meant to be." Kagome said, turning her gaze to the sacred tree. She pulled away from her brother, laying a palm on the tree. "Even in my time of distress, I still feel a sense of peace when I'm under this tree."

"Then maybe it is meant to be sis." Sota said, earning a befuddled frown from his sister. "You said the Gods planned for you and Inuyasha not to be together, but if you feel secure when you're near the tree where you and Inuyasha first met, then perhaps you two are destined to be together."

Kagome scoffed. "Dear brother, I am the living dead and he is… dead. Why would he die before I am resurrected if we're meant to be?"

"The Gods work in ways we'll never understand, but it makes it much more amazing when it all works out in the end." Sota said, his face flushed as he recalled how Hitomi just wouldn't return his affections as strong as he had until Kagome went 'missing'. "It'll be alright in the end sis, you'll see."

Kagome nodded. "I hope you are right Sota."

"You know, you should go see Mama. She missed you the most I think, and I believe it would really make her day if you see her. I have enough money to purchase one subway ticket, it'll be easy to get it for you."

"See her and say goodbye again Sota? Break my Mama's heart again? I can't do that Sota, not when I'm not here to stay."

"Just think about it Kagome. I figured your initial answer would be no, but just think about it. Please?"

"Fine, I'll think about it." Kagome said, turning to face the sunlit heavens. _I can't, it wouldn't be fair. Besides, I have a duty to fulfill. I didn't come here for family reunions, I have a job to do._

Haruka huddled inside the cave founded by her master and brothers. The wintry breeze seeped through the gaps, making her further uncomfortable. She would be grateful for some kind of shelter. Takeshi, Akito, and Saigen set out to find that shelter. She designated herself to keep watch over the cave, destroy any intruders that could rat them out. According to Akito, they're in danger more so here than back home, making Haruka uneasy.

She looked up at the sound of voices. She leaned up against the cave wall, poking her head out at the entrance. Two human boys wearing strange headgear and raiment walked up, jesting with each other. The one on the left indicated to the cave and Haruka panicked as she wondered if they spotted her. She flexed her claws, steeling herself for her first killing.

His companion looked warily at the cave, his smirk gone. "I'm not going in there! Didn't you hear what happened to Zenjiro's little bro? No way man, you do it!"

"Come on chicken! Just check it out, and I'll set you up with Higurashi."

_Wait, isn't Higurashi the last name of that Kagome girl going against master Saigen? _Haruka thought.

"Fine! If it means I get to spend one day with Atsuko." The boy caved, making his friend smirk in victory.

"That's right, so go do it."

The pusillanimous boy crept slowly to the cave, shadowed by deceased trees and homing about a hundred of cobwebs. All he had to do to earn a date with Atsuko Higurashi, was check it out. It seemed to be a simple task for anyone, but the truth was his friend, Zenjiro, came to school and hysterically cried about some monster devouring his little brother. Apparently, the two were throwing a ball around and Zenjiro had thrown it over his brother and in the premises of the cave. The younger went to fetch it, since he made the blunder of missing it, but then two creatures emerged from the cave and grabbed the boy. Zenjiro was too frightened to stay and he took off in the opposing direction.

"Kenji! Get moving!" His friend called impatiently.

Kenji scowled back at him, then continued with his mission. Haruka flattened herself against the wall, preparing. Kenji took a step, then another. Haruka shimmied closer to the entrance, still unseen by the boys. His foot stepped on a twig, frightening himself enough to backpedal away from a ghastly foe his mind created. The crackling sound was enough to trigger Haruka as she soared out of the cave and quickly slashed the boy's throat.

Kenji collapsed on the ground, cradling his gushing wound. He looked up at the woman who struck him down, seeing her to be perfectly normal save for the flashing of her orange gaze. She lifted her hand, shrouded in his blood and he caught a glimpse of the claws that robbed him of his life.

Haruka glanced up, ready to take out the other one only to find him gone. She scowled, berating herself for letting down her master. At least she caught one kill. Haruka grasped the ankles of her victim, dragging his corpse inside the cave.

Kagome dawdled aimlessly down the stairs of her shrine home. A destination was undecided, but she couldn't really care. She just needed an escape, relive those ingenuous moments before her life had altered. Atsuko and Tarou had returned from school, bragging about their special friends and Kagome couldn't bear listening to stories she never got to tell. She reached the bottom step when someone cried out her name, it was Kisho.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome paused, looking over her shoulder. The demon rushed to her, leaping over the series of steps. She sighed, for the reason she was escaping was from him. Kisho reached out, grasping her arm before she could leave. His excitement melted away at her cold stare and he asked rather bashfully, "Where are you going?"

"Why is it your business?"

"C'mon Kagome, I'll escort you."

"I don't need an escort Kisho, I just need to be alone for a while."

He looked crestfallen. "Oh, alone huh?"

Before Kagome could respond back, a hysterical cry sliced the silence. Kagome and Kisho looked behind them to see a boy roughly the age of sixteen race to them. His face was dripping with sweat and his cheeks were a puffy red from the heavy exertion. His words sputtered and slurred as he struggled to explain the events that unfolded. He was so engrossed in his story that he failed to notice Kisho's eccentric features.

Kagome finally led the frantic boy up the long stairs and guided him inside the house. "Atsuko! Atsuko!" He cried.

His boisterous shouts enticed Atsuko and her father into the room. "Atsushi? What's the matter?"

"It's Kenji! He's dead!"

Sota and Atsuko were the only ones who wore the look of shock. Sota turned to his daughter, catching her before she could fall to the floor in a fit of sobs. Kagome watched on, remembering those ghastly memories of the tears people shed from Naraku's onslaught of terror. She remembered the heart wrenching tears from Sango, the serene mask Miroku wore to conceal his fear eating away at him, the emptiness in Inuyasha's eyes when Kikyo died for the final time.

She reminisced how she used to be in those situations. She would ensconce her friend in her arms and cry with her or caress her back while whispering promises she wasn't sure she would be able to keep. She would sit next to Inuyasha, peeling away slivers of his mask and making his worries evaporate by laying her head on his shoulder. That was how she was, caring nature, willing to display her heart to the world no matter how foolish it seemed to others. Now… she was dead, cold, and even make-believe.

"What happened?" She asked, flinching at her stoic tone of voice.

The distraught boy looked at her. "Kenji… and I… we wanted to explore that cave… the same one where Zen-Zenchiro's brother died in."

Atsuko gasped. "How could you!"

"It was a bet and he lost! Anyway that doesn't matter. Some freakish monster attacked him when he got close, and dragged him in, and I don't know what happened to him after that. I'm sorry Higurashi, I really, really am. He was my best friend! God I miss him already!"

Kagome bit the inside of her mouth, already knowing who to put the blame on. _Saigen… so he's already killing off the people in this era…He's definitely Naraku's son!_

Kagome left so stealthily, that her absence went unnoticed by the grieving occupants. She went upstairs, strapping her bow and arrows and then leaving the house, she had a devil incarnate to deal with.


	15. Chapter 15

Asuka's heart pounded at the sound of the upstairs window sliding shut. She lifted the steaming cup of tea to her lips, intending on a sip, but couldn't. Lately, her appetite had wavered. Lately, Inuyasha had spent less and less time with her. She looked out the window, catching the brief sight of silver hair. He was mystical, unlike anything she had ever seen before, and because of that, she was eager to know more about him.

She already knew he was half demon, that didn't shock her. How could she be astonished when the evidence of claws, abnormal colored eyes, and adorable puppy ears were unveiled to her? What did shock her though, was learning he was from a distant time, five centuries ago to be exact. She had a rough time believing that, but she came to accept it. She felt humbled that he relied his secrets on her and her alone, but she felt she didn't know everything else she wanted to know about him.

_Where are his parents? Were they demons too? What was his childhood like? What games did he like to play when he was younger? Who was his best friend and who was his first love? Did he ever fall in love? Am I the only girl to accept him as he is? Did anyone love him? _A plethora of questions, and only one half demon could answer them, but he was out destroying his enemies while she guarded a pretty pink jewel that can grant any wish.

More times than she would like to count, she was tempted to wish on the jewel. There was only one thing she wanted, one thing she felt she deserved to have. As this thought came to mind, she lunged for the sink, hacking terrible coughs. A foul tasting slimy substance spewed from her mouth to her hands as she coughed. Once the fit ended, she gasped in air almost painfully as her chest tightened and froze. She was motionless for a few moments as the pain slowly receded. She turned on the faucet to cleanse her hands from the mucus then dried them.

"If I wished on the jewel to live, will it grant my wish?" She pondered. "But then, Inuyasha will be very angry with me."

She envisioned those sweet honey eyes cloud with anger like she had witnessed. He was like a ticking time bomb, he could be friendly and then if you say the wrong thing, he snaps. She frequently beseeched him to let her use this magical wish to live, but in all attempts, he demanded her not to squander the wish in that way.

Though she condemned coquettish women, she was desperate to kick her illness and therefore, acted more flirtatiously around Inuyasha. She figured he was a male, despite being half demon and she believed herself to be fairly attractive, but her efforts were fruitless. He never caved in to the appealing tops she wore or the make up to light her features, or even when she began pressing her body to his, and she blew up.

_Why! Why won't you let me seize this opportunity Inuyasha! I let you live with me, I housed you, fed you, saved your sorry ass! Why in the hell are you denying me the chance to live longer!_

_Because it's selfish._

_What in the hell does selfishness have anything to do with the stupid jewel!_

_When someone makes a selfish wish on the jewel, it doesn't disappear and the conflict with it will still remain._

_Ok, when did wanting to live become selfish?_

_Living is selfish._

_No, what's selfish is holding back a girl's dream of living her life to the damn fullest Inuyasha! Do you want me to die!_

_No._

_That's what will happen to me! I'm dying! I'm freaking dying! I have a chance to live longer! Let me have it!_

_No._

_God damn! Why are you being so difficult about this!_

_Why are you?_

_Because I want to live idiot!_

_Well I wanted her to live too, but I didn't get my wish now did I?_

_Oh so now you're holding back my wish because yours wasn't granted?_

_It's not that simple! You don't understand wench! _

_Then open up to me already Inuyasha! Why do you keep yourself so closely guarded?_

_It's none of your business wench!_

Then he just stormed out, slamming the door and rattling the furniture. She gazed at the jewel, wanting to seize her chance to snatch it while Inuyasha was gone blowing off steam. However, her heart sank. She didn't have the effrontery to disobey him, especially when his vast knowledge of the jewel overruled her speck of it.

That night was also the beginning to the twinges she would feel around him. She continued to pester him, but about a very different topic. She yearned for more knowledge about the Shikon jewel and about him. The concept of the jewel and his background was absolutely erratic and in a sense, thrilling as well. She could be embarking on the greatest adventure of her life before her disease conquers her and he was holding that all back from her.

Asuka sighed, retiring to her bedroom to sleep on it.

Inuyasha fled through the open clearing, grateful there weren't any witnesses. He had a pungent scent of blood trailing up his nostrils, and it was strong enough for him to know it wasn't a minor accident. There had been a slaughter and it had been inflicted upon by a demon. He was hot on the trail and nothing was going to deter him from his mission.

Suddenly, he stopped and covered his nose. The scent of blood was still there, but there was another repulsive stench: it was death. He ran further and sooner discovered that it wasn't the smell of deteriorating carcasses. In fact, it smelled like clay and graveyard soil. He was bewildered when he made that conclusion, retrieving memories of Kikyo and the band of seven when they were resurrected against their will.

His feet pounded faster against the ground, his hand reflexively grasping the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He completely disregarded the scent of blood, he was motivated further by the idea that another dangerous specter could be lurking amongst the land of the living.

"Huh, can't be worse than Bankotsu and his band of bastards." Inuyasha asseverated.

The scent guided him to the cave, where he soon found was the place a teenage boy was killed. The alarming puddle was beginning to dry and mold with the ground. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, preparing to ambush his enemies. Then, he noticed the foliage north of the cave trembling until a figure stepped out.

His heart skipped a beat at the illusory of Kagome, as determined as ever with her archery weaponry strapped on her back. He growled, scolding his mind for concocting such a sinister mirage. In a second, she will vanish just as she did twenty years ago. She walked closer, seeming almost ethereal. His heart thundered against his ribcage and his mouth suddenly went dry. It was her, it had to be! _Kagome…_

The image of her was tangible, but the smell that drifted in the wind shattered his rising hopes. It couldn't be her, it had to be another imposter. Her pure aura felt darker, plagued by the uncertainties and disasters of the world. Her enticing scent of cherry blossoms dissipated, leaving behind an air of malice. This couldn't be his Kagome.

"Kagome!"

A male voice called, and soon, a demon man was attached to her side. 'Kagome' tilted her head at him. "Why are you following me? This is my fight alone."

Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat. The cold shoulder was a repetitive treatment Kagome used on him when he disconcerted her. He preferred the silence more so than those cursed sit commands. He cupped the beads in his hands, remembering those times he desperately tried to rid himself of that thing and how many times it forced him into the ground. He looked at Kagome, her aura dark and her eyes emotionless… Was this the same girl who had captured his heart all those years ago?

The woman and the demon walked closer to the mouth of the cave. Kagome reached behind her to notch an arrow, the string hummed as the wood brushed across it. She stopped then, releasing the arrow and watching it fly. Inuyasha was stupefied to discover even her arrows, coated in a pure, brilliant light was tainted as well.

The arrow repelled backwards due to a concealed barrier. Kisho and Kagome dodged so the arrow's lethal point would stab the ground where they had stood.

"Damn, a barrier." Kagome said tersely.

"Yeah, now what do we do?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. My powers obviously, aren't potent enough to shatter a barrier created by Naraku's hell spawn."

"Then, there's nothing for us to do here. Let's go back and come back at a later time."

"A later time? When Saigen is killing thousands of people?"

"Well then what do you suggest we do?"

"Get Miroku and Sango and their children and even Shippo and Shokora and we'll all come back tonight. Besides, it doesn't seem like anybody's here."

Kisho sniffed the air, just to verify Kagome's statement then froze. Kagome noticed he tensed beside her and his face paled. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing important."

"Then… why do you…"

"Come on Kagome, let's just go back." He reached out to catch her hand, his lungs almost clogged up it seemed when Kagome's fingers curled around his own. "So, you're giving me the chance?"

"No, I just decided it's pointless to fight with you." Kagome said.

"Then… you won't ever fight against me?" He turned to face her, releasing her hand to curl his arm around her waist.

Kagome stared at him straight in the eyes, appearing unaffected. Kisho bent his head, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Kagome didn't struggle, nor did she melt into him. Kisho's exasperated sigh tingled her lips slightly and he straightened. He grabbed her hand, deciding the kissing would be a later development.

"You must understand Kisho, a woman will not melt in your arms if all you do is try to kiss her."

"Then what can I do to make you melt?"

Kagome tore her hand out of his. "Absolutely nothing. Don't bother to try."

She strode ahead of him, leaving him to sulk behind her. In the bushes, Inuyasha could barely breathe. This had to be a nightmare. His Kagome was never so harsh with her words, nor would she even let some strange guy grab her and kiss her. Where was her spunk? Where did her fiery slaps and livid eyes go? Why did she seem she just didn't care? And did she say Naraku's 'hell spawn'?

Maybe she intended it to be metaphorical, but if it's true that Saigen is the offspring of Naraku, then they were in a heap of trouble. He mulled over the thought of chasing after Kagome and mauling Kisho beyond recognition, that is, if he would be lucky enough to survive. Instead, he spun on his heels, feeling he wasn't ready to confront this new Kagome yet. And besides, he had to protect Asuka, the jewel's current guardian.

From inside the cave, past the barrier, Haruka watched all of the unwanted intruders leave with a firm promise of returning. She waited for hours until Saigen, Akito, and Takeshi returned. Haruka relayed her kill and the intrusion from Kagome and Kisho earlier, as well as the faint scent of Inuyasha. She confessed they would be coming back tonight with help.

"Let them come, we won't be here when they do." Saigen replied

"You mean, you've found a place?"

"Yup, and you wanna know who it is with Haruka?" Takeshi grinned. "Kagome's mother."

Saigen smirked. "I will hold the woman and her mate hostage, all the more incentive for Kagome to give me my jewel."

The final ray of sunlight dissolved into the conquering darkness. Kagome stood and stared at the black canvas of the sky, waiting for her team to amass. Soon enough, Kisho walked up to her side. She didn't need to turn to know that Shippo, Shokora, Sango, Miroku, and their children emerged from the doorway.

"Are we all set?" Hiroshi asked.

His eldest sister, clad in heavy gear as her mother, nodded. "Yes, let's go. Huh? Amaya? Why aren't you…"

"In gear? Because I don't want to do this." Amaya said.

Shippo walked up to her, intending to embrace her but the girl fled back inside the house. Her parents looked at each other and sighed. As Amaya disappeared, Keiko assimilated into the group, much to Hiroshi's disapproval.

"No way Keiko, it's way too dangerous. You're not coming with us."

"But Hiroshi… I only want to stand by your side. As a fiancée should…"

Hiroshi walked up to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go comfort my sister, that's all the help I'll allow you to give me. But I do not want you in any danger. I'll come back, I promise."

"But-"

"Keiko, listen to my son, he only worries for your safety." Miroku said sternly.

Keiko sighed in defeat. "Fine, but promise me you'll all return soon."

"Of course we will, we've done this all of our lives." Sango replied with an assuring smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

Keiko nodded then bowed. She blew a kiss to Hiroshi before shutting the door behind her with a small click. "Now what about Amaya?" Shippo asked, looking at his friends.

"Amaya has no desire for demon slaying." Miroku said.

"More like she has a fear of it." Sango corrected.

"Well, she's got Keiko, Sakiko, and my brother to look after her. In the meantime, we have to go. Now." Kagome said.

No one could demur with her tone of authority. When Kagome turned her back, they all followed her into the thickness of the night, prepared for any ambushes.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome's coterie, heavily armed with their lethal weapons, surveyed their surroundings. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were constantly on the alert, staring at potential spying areas with a distrustful glare. Shokora and the children focused on looking ahead, their hearts pounding with anticipation. Akina and Hiroshi had major practice with fake demons set up by their parents, but very little experience to incorporate that practice in actual battle. Akina would accompany her mom and dad when they were slaying a less troublesome demon and Hiroshi, only engaged in one serious battle and that was back when he met Keiko for the first time.

Kagome could only think of the road ahead, that would inevitably curve into her determined destination. She gripped her bow tightly, preparing for a sudden ambush. Kisho walked alongside her, his hands to himself thankfully. At least he was judicious enough to know that this wasn't the correct opportunity to woo her. Even he bore the face of a grave hunter, sniffing the air to verify there wasn't any danger lurking around.

When they reached the cave, they were mystified when Kisho, Shippo, and Shokora declared they smelled nothing.

"Must be a barrier." Kagome said, already stringing the arrow into her bow.

"I'm not sure Kagome, I'm not detecting any ominous aura. In fact, it feels actually peaceful." Miroku said.

"A trap possibly." Kagome said and fired her arrow.

The arrow zipped inside the cave without any hindrances. Akina and Hiroshi dropped their stances, their faces befuddled and slightly disappointed. "They're… not here?"

"Damn, they must've relocated when Kagome and I found their spot earlier." Kisho growled.

"So, now what?" Sango asked.

"Go back?" Akina suggested.

Kagome strapped her bow over her shoulder and ventured inside the cave, heedless to the conversation her entourage were having. Her belly flipped uncomfortably at the repulsive stench of blood. The fact that it was so strong without demon senses left her to the conclusion that Saigen had slaughtered many just to feed himself.

Her resolution proved true at the sight of myriads of bones and skeletons scattered in a bloody disarray. She had to plug her nose to force the stench out. She heard insane laughter ricocheting from the walls. Laughter without mirth, she knew, belonged to one sinister bastard. She whipped out her bow, ready to strike until she saw a green flame flickering weakly in the back. She cautiously stepped over the skeletons, reaching the flame which steadily grew stronger and more vibrant.

The flames swirled, forming into a face she loathed so much. "Kagome, you're just a little too late."

"Saigen, you coward, why flee?"

"Because I have met someone of more interest," Kagome scowled when she concluded that Saigen had found the bearer of the jewel, until he completed his announcement. "in Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Kagome whispered aloud, then lost strength in her knees. "Mama!"

"That's right, she was a beautiful screamer and her mate suffered as well."

"You killed my mother!"

"Perhaps I did, if you bring me the jewel, you will see for yourself."

"I won't give you the jewel if anyone in that house is hurt!"

"Then you best make haste."

Then, the flame died, leaving only green sparkles to dust the floor of the cave. She leapt over the skeletons, nearly astonishing her comrades into a battle stance when she bolted from the cave. The utter fury displayed on her face frightened her friends, especially Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who knew how hazardous Kagome's anger could be.

Kagome spoke to them without words that action was needed quickly. Though everyone wanted to inquire Kagome about her sudden haste, they held their tongues. When they reached the shrine house, Kagome nearly tore the door off the hinges. Her footsteps resonated as she thumped up the stairs. She threw open Sota and Hitomi's bedroom door, startling the passionate couple.

"Sota, I need subway tickets to Kyoto. You said you could get them for me." Kagome proclaimed.

Sota clumsily fumbled to put on his shirt while Hitomi sank underneath the covers to conceal her mortification and concern.

Sota went to his drawers, pulling out the money required to procure the tickets. "Do you need me to run down to the subway station now?"

"Yes, I need to leave as soon as possible."

Sota felt his heart drop. "Oh God, Kagome, what happened? Mama, is she…?"

"Sota, just hurry and get me down to the subway station so that I can see Mama and find out for myself."

Sota nodded and quickly shuffled into some random pair of shoes, grasped his sister's arm, and hurried downstairs. He swiftly yelled his bid of goodbyes to his wife and children as he dragged Kagome downstairs. The onlookers, the same ones who accompanied her just earlier, watched with mystified expressions. They were left in the dark as brother and sister hurried to the car.

Kagome didn't even bother buckling herself in, nor did Sota. The subway station was only a mere twenty minutes away, they hardly had the time to worry about potential car accidents. Sota whipped into a car parking lot, and Kagome busted out the door before he could even shift the gear into park. Sota secured his car and hurried after Kagome to buy a ticket.

"One ticket to Kyoto please, the earliest you have." Sota gasped, feeling sick as the courteous lady smiled and accepted the yen.

"Certainly sir, just tell me the time and date you wish to depart."

"The most earliest you have."

"Tomorrow morning at six, a subway will be leaving with Kyoto as one of their destinations."

"Tomorrow is too late!" Kagome snarled. "I need a subway to Kyoto sometime tonight!"

"Oh, but the tickets for 11:00 have all been sold."

"Please, let my sister on that subway. It's urgent."

"No can do, I am sorry sir."

"Come on, there has to be at least a little room for her to squeeze on."

"Well, there is, but it'll cost you more."

"Fine, fine, how much? I'm telling you, this is very important."

"Ten yen."

"Sold."

Sota dug into his wallet, handing the lady the money. Kagome looked at the clock, seeing she would have to wait only an hour before the subway leaves. The lady printed out the ticket, handing it to Sota who lent it to Kagome.

"Stay safe Kagome, and come back this time." Sota smiled weakly.

Kagome nodded. "I promise little brother. Goodbye."

Kagome walked ahead, into the waiting area of the subway station. Sota watched his sister's back as she disappeared in the throng of the oncoming crowd. He sighed then, attempting to repress deterring doubts that she would return with alleviating news.

Asuka cringed as the bitter aftertaste of puke lingered in her mouth. She grabbed a napkin to clean off all substances splattered on her face. She exited the bathroom, feeling dizzy. The walls were spinning around her, dark splotches pulsated around her. She tripped over her own feet, letting out a squeak of fright as her face descended to the hard wood of the floor.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms grab her and hurl her into a warm body. She looked up, her eyes clashing with amber orbs. Inuyasha lifted her, growling at her for her clumsiness as he carried her into her bedroom. He gingerly laid her down on the bed and stepped back, letting her situate herself. She sat up, leaning against the headboard and closing her eyes. He felt uneasy as a lone tear cascaded her face.

"You alright wench?" He asked gruffly.

More tears collected behind her eyelids. "Y-ye… no. No, Inuyasha, I'm not alright. I hate this. Please…"

"No, stop asking me. The jewel's much more complicated than that."

"I don't care how complicated it is! I just want to live!"

Inuyasha growled then turned his back furiously. "I'm not sticking around for this again!"

He slammed the door and bolted downstairs. He wasn't heartless, he knew and understood Asuka's desire to live her life. But the jewel… his mistake of not correctly wishing on the jewel's destruction has brought life to a vengeful enemy and the resurrection of Kagome who bears the smell of the dead.

Not only did she smell of the dead, her demeanor was peculiar as well. He clenched his fists, looking outside the window, wondering if he should confront her. He swallowed hard, sealing away his insecurities and bounded for the Higurashi shrine. She must be there, it was the only logical place she would stay at.

The world around him contorted into blurry streams due to his wild speed. His leg muscles churned erratically as he leapt into the most revered tree, the one where he and Kagome first met. He clamped his hand around the branches, ignoring the prickliness penetrating his flesh. His eyes widened in absolute shock when he saw a familiar face, Miroku.

"Come out! I know there's someone here!" Miroku cried, his staff jingling as he lifted it threateningly. "If you won't come out peacefully, I'm afraid I'll have to go hard on you."

Then, he saw Sango cloaked in her demon slaying garb, accompanied by Hiroshi and Akina, his godchildren. He drew their attentions to the tree when he leaped out of it, causing the leaves to crinkle. Miroku was the only one who didn't buy the distraction, choosing instead to follow the source of demonic aura.

"Oi! If ya missed me, you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"In-Inu- Yasha?" Sango asked bewilderingly, lowering her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku lowered his staff as well, just staring at the friend he thought he would never see again. "You're alive? But… how?"

"Long story." Inuyasha grunted. "I came to see Kagome. Is she here?"

"Kagome? So you know?"

"I saw her earlier today, but I was… doubtful about facing her."

"Doubtful?"

"I ran across an imposter portraying her a few days ago, and the Kagome I saw today smelled of graveyard dirt."

"Uncle Inuyasha… how are you alive? We saw you getting your butt kicked…" Hiroshi asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Watch it kid, my ass didn't get kicked by no one."

Sango and Akina giggled to themselves. Akina then smiled at her godfather and ran to him, encasing him in her lithe arms. "I'm so happy to see you uncle Inu."

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha said, patting her shoulder. "Now, where's Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged. "We don't know, she took off without a word to us."

"Inuyasha, please understand that Kagome's not the same. She's… different, but understandably so." Sango added.

"What do you mean?"

"It's… a long story." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha scowled. "Fine I get it, you ain't going to tell me what happened to her unless I tell you what happened to me?"

"That's right!" Akina laughed.

Inuyasha growled. "I'll tell you later, alright? Just, tell me where she took off to?"

"Only Sota knows I think, he's the one who took her away."

"Sota huh?" Inuyasha asked, dreading he was breaking his promise about dragging Kagome's family into a mess that solely belonged to him. "And where can I find him?"

"Just inside-"

"Hey! Is everything alright out here you guys!" They heard Sota yell and when they turned to look at him, his face was pale. "In-Inuyasha! No way!"

"Hey kid, do you know where Kagome is?"

"Uhh she's… going to Kyoto…"

"Kyoto! Why is she-"

"To see Mama, she thinks something might've happened to her."

Inuyasha nodded. "How long ago did she leave?"

"It's been about a few hours since I dropped her off. She's on the subway right now."

"Damn, I missed her."

"I can go on the computer and print out directions for you to Kyoto, and remember that Mom's new address is 16223 S. Kusabana Bara street. With your speed, I bet you can get there faster than the subway."

"No, your directions confused the hell out of me last time, it'll be easier for me to get to the subway station and follow her scent."

"That might be dangerous-"

However, Inuyasha didn't stay to hear Sota's caution. He was already running for the Tokyo subway station to find his beloved Kagome.


End file.
